Jasper Whitlock
by Naydma
Summary: Bella decidió saltarse el gimnasio y se fue a casa temprano. Fue la última decisión fácil que tomó, porque encontró a su compañera de habitación siendo violada por su novio. Tenía dos opciones. Llamar a la policía y ser asesinada por las conexiones de la mafia de su familia o matarlo primero y esperar sobrevivir. Summary entero adentro.
1. Summary

_**La historia es una adaptación de Carter Reed de Tijan y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Esta es la primera adaptación que hago, espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mi, junto con la pareja principal.**_

_**ATENCIÓN: contiene lenguaje explicito, violación y lemmon. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**_

_**Summary**_

Bella decidió saltarse el gimnasio y se fue a casa temprano. Fue la última decisión fácil que tomó, porque encontró a su compañera de habitación siendo violada por su novio. Tenía dos opciones. Llamar a la policía y ser asesinada por las conexiones de la mafia de su familia o matarlo primero y esperar sobrevivir. Mató al cabrón primero y fue a la única persona que podía protegerla. Jasper Whitlock. Él es un arma para las familias de la mafia que rivalizan, pero también es el secreto de Bella. No sólo fue el mejor amigo de su hermano, sino que ella es la razón por la que se convirtió en esa arma en primer lugar.

_**Espero sus comentarios.**_


	2. Capitulo 1 (editado)

_**La historia es una adaptación de Carter Reed de Tijan y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**ATENCIÓN: contiene lenguaje explicito, violación y lemmon. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**_

**Capítulo 1**

_El idiota está aquí, _fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza mientras me acercaba a nuestro apartamento. Era mi departamento _– mío _–y tenía que escabullirme dentro porque el novio de mi compañera de cuarto era un pervertido.

Siempre me colaba por la puerta trasera cuando veía su auto en el estacionamiento, pero esta vez fue diferente. Estaban en la sala de estar y mi compañera dio un grito ahogado. Oí un golpe después, cuando él la abofeteó, y esa la detuvo. No podía moverme, pero podía verlos ahora. Entonces, él le gruñó que se callara antes de regresar al asunto. Ella se mantuvo gimiendo, pero no dijo palabra mientras empezaba a empujar dentro de ella.

No podía apartar la mirada.

_La estaba violando._

Mi estómago se revolvió. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando delante de mí.

Él siguió balanceándose mientras la sostenía delante de él. Con sus piernas, la mantenía atrapada debajo de su cuerpo y se cernía sobre ella con un firme agarre en sus muñecas. No se detenía. Mi compañera de cuarto estaba quieta en señal de rendición. La había derrotado, la había roto, y yo estaba presenciándolo todo.

Vómito y odio se levantaron por mi garganta, pero los reprimí. No saldrán de mí, no cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo que sabía iba a lamentar. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, la decisión ya había sido tomada en mi mente.

Ángela volvió a gritar. Su agonía era desgarradora. Mi mano tembló antes de que él le ordenara de nuevo que se callara. Entonces aceleró el ritmo empujando más fuerte, más profundo. Él siguió su camino, sin importarle quién más podría haber estado en el departamento.

Esta era _mi_ casa.

Era la casa de mi amiga.

Él no era bienvenido, pero no le importaba. Continuó abriéndose camino dentro de ella. Luego gruñó de placer. El sonido de eso fue directamente a la boca de mi estómago. Quise vomitar una vez más, pero en su lugar mis ojos se endurecieron y fui a la cocina. Abrí el cajón de los cuchillos, pero ninguno de ellos funcionaría, No para él.

Pasé por la cocina y me arrodillé en el piso de nuestro patio. Saqué una de las maderas y me apoderé de la caja que sabía que mi hermano hubiera odiado saber que tenía. Otro grito se oyó detrás de mí y mi determinación creció.

Mi brazo ya no temblaba.

Encontré el arma de la que mi hermano nunca había querido que supiera. La agarré y la levanté sacándola de la caja antes de acomodar la tabla de regreso. Entonces, con mi corazón más tranquilo de lo que debería haber estado y con una visión más clara de la que debería haber tenido, volví a la sala de estar.

Los sonidos de él penetrándola.

El sofá estrellándose contra la pared con cada embestida.

Mi compañera gritando con cada movimiento.

Parecía como si nunca fueran a detenerse los sonidos, pero apreté con más fuerza la pistola antes de dar a vuelta a la columna.

Él los había cambiado de posición. La había sentado contra la pared mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella. Ahora su cabeza rebotaba contra la pared. Ella estaba pálida como un fantasma, nuevas lágrimas cayendo sobre las secas. Su delineador corría por ellas por lo que su rostro estaba manchado de negro, con moretones comenzando a llenar el resto del espacio en su rostro. Su mejilla estaba ya hinchada y roja donde él la había abofeteado. Tenía cortes en la parte superior de la frente. La sangre brotaba de ellas. Le había arrancado el cabello y tirado tanto de él que estaba sangrando.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por encima del hombro. Un gemido salió de nuevo, pero la mano de él se cerró sobre su garganta una vez más. Él la apretó más y más, haciendo que su boca se abriera por oxígeno. Mientras más fuerte la asfixiaba, más duro sus caderas se sacudían. Él estaba saliéndose de ella entonces; ella comenzó a convulsionar sin poder conseguir aire.

Él apretó más fuerte.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a volverse vidriosos, vi un destello de algo en ellos. Era para mí. Lo sabía. Y mi mano sostuvo con más fuerza la pistola cuando la levanté en el aire.

Sentí el gorgoteo de la liberación antes de oírlo. Lo sentí en el aire, a través del suelo, a través de mi compañera de cuarto. No importaba. Sabía que él estaba cerca del clímax y nunca nada me había disgustado más, pero mi mano se mantuvo estable mientras sostenía la Glock. Entonces quité el seguro y me aclaré la garganta.

Se quedó quieto.

No miró alrededor. Debería haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo.

Esperé, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pero él comenzó a empujar de nuevo.

– Jacob.

Mi voz fue tan suave, casi demasiado suave, pero él se quedó paralizado de todos modos y movió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme.

Cuando vio lo que sostenía, sus ojos se volvieron salvajes y ahí fue cuando le disparé.

La bala le dio en el centro de su frente. No me sobresalté cuando Ángela empezó a gritar, aún en su agarre. El cuerpo seguía manteniéndola prisionera inclusive tras desplomarse, y se habría mantenido en su lugar si no hubiera sido por las frenéticas manos de ella empujándolo. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, tanto como sus huesos y tendones se lo permitieron. Sus rodillas estaban todavía dobladas, pero la sangre se filtraba de él lentamente. Se formó un charco debajo que, mientras yo estaba allí, creció y creció.

Todavía gritando, Ángela se zafó de él y se desplomó en el suelo, no lejos de su cuerpo. Se arrastró por la pared hasta encontrar el último rincón y se acurrucó en posición fetal. Estaba llorando, histérica y los lamentos no dejaban de salir de su garganta.

Me acerqué a ella, pero en vez de calmarla como debería haberlos hecho, puse mi dedo en sus labios e hice un sonido de shhhh. Cuando se calmó, le susurré:

– Debes quedarte callada. La gente oirá.

Ella asintió, pero tragó con dificultad mientras sus sollozos se callaban.

Entonces me di la vuelta y me deslicé hacia el espacio a su lado. No podía apartar la mirada de él. Un charco de sangre le rodeaba ahora. Se filtraba bajo el sofá.

Distraídamente, mi mano encontró la desnuda y sangrante rodilla de Ángela. Le di unas palmaditas para calmarla, pero no podía apartar los ojos de él. Lo había matado. Había matado a alguien. No podía pensar en eso ni comprenderlo, pero todo estaba mal. Debería haber estado en el gimnasio. Iba a tratar de coquetear con el nuevo entrenador, pero había estado cansada. Me salté el gimnasio, sólo por esta vez y volví a casa en su lugar.

Cuando vi su auto, casi me di la vuelta. Odiaba a Jacob Black. Él estaba conectado a la mafia local y trataba a Ángela como una mierda. Sin embargo, no había vuelto al gimnasio. Pensé que podía colarme en el interior. Siempre estaban en su habitación de todos modos.

El rostro de Jacob había caído hacia nosotras de alguna manera. Recordé que lo había empujado lejos de ella por lo que su cuerpo estaba inclinado en un ángulo extraño, pero sus ojos me miraban. Estaba muerto, así que estaban vacíos, pero aún podía verme. Lo sabía. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, mientras miraba el hombre que había asesinado con esos ojos. Me condenaban, al diablo con esos ojos.

– Bell – sollozó Ángela.

Esta vez su llanto rompió mis paredes. El sonido era ensordecedor ahora para mí. Mi corazón se encogió. Me preocupaba que se oyeran en el apartamento de al lado, a lo mejor debajo o por encima de nosotros. Llamarían a la policía. Deberíamos llamar a la policía, pero … nunca había matado a alguien. No, había matado a Jacob Black. No podíamos llamar a nadie.

Encontré su mano y apreté con fuerza. Una de ellas estaba fría y húmeda. Mía. Mi mano estaba pálida mientras la suya estaba cálida por la sangre. Me volví y vi que tenía la otra mano en su boca. Se mantenía respirando mientras trataba de contener sus sollozos.

–Nos tenemos que ir.

Mi voz sonó dura en mis oídos. Me estremecí de la ira con eso.

Ella asintió todavía sollozando, todavía tragando, aún sangrando.

–Nos tenemos que ir. – Ella me apretó la mano – Ahora

Su cabeza se sacudió con otro movimiento, pero ninguna de las dos se movió. No creí que mis piernas volvieran a funcionar.

Todo después de eso fue borroso, sólo lo recordaba en flashes:

– **Flash Back –**

_**Estábamos sentadas en el estacionamiento de la gasolinera mientras nos mirábamos la una a la otra. Ángela necesitaba limpiarse. ¿Necesitaría un hospital? ¿Debería fotografiarla para demostrar que ella había sido violada?. Entonces comenzó a llorar un poco más, y recordé que había matado a alguien. El padre de Jacob vendría por nosotras. Ningún policía nos ayudaría, no cuando la mitad de ellos trabajaba para el padre de Jacob, quien trabajaba para la familia Vulturi. Su cuerpo sería encontrado en nuestro departamento, no tuve estómago para deshacerme de él**_

**Fin de Flash Back – **

– **Flas back **–

_**El baño estaba conectado con el exterior, así que tuve que conseguir la llave. No podía ser vista así, Una de las dos bombillas no funcionaba por lo que la iluminación no era lo mejor, pero usé mi teléfono mientras inspeccionaba todos los moretones de su cuerpo. Estaba cubierta por rasguños desde la coronilla hasta dos grandes ronchas en sus muslos.**_

_**Cuando los vi y miré hacia arriba buscando sus ojos, me susurró:**_

–_**Me pateó.**_

_**–Fin F.B–**_

_** –Flash Back –**_

_** Era más de medianoche. Ninguna pedimos comida. Cuando las meseras cambiaron, pedí un nuevo café. Esta vez, por fin pude disfrutar de él. Ángela jadeó. Mis ojos se dispararon a los de ella y luego sentí el calor de mi boca. Me había quemado a mí misma, pero apenas lo sentía. Después de mi taza, esperé diez minutos antes de tomar la de ella. Sabía que no me iba a quemar. Ángela todavía no podía tomarse la de ella**_

–_**Fin F.B –**_

Estábamos de vuelta en el auto. El personal había comenzado a susurrar sobre nosotras así que nos fuimos. No queríamos que llamaran a la policía, pero ahora no sabíamos a dónde ir de nuevo. Entonces Ángela dijo:

–Ben. Podemos ir con Ben – La miré de reojo.

–¿Estás segura? – Mi mano estaba tan fría. Apenas sentía el volante cuando lo giraba. Ella asintió, algunas lágrimas deslizándose de nuevo. Había comenzado a llorar cuando salimos de la cafetería. Entonces dijo:

–Sí. Él nos ayudará. Lo sé. – Así que nos fuimos a la casa de su compañero de trabajo.

La fuerza de lo que había pasado me golpeó en una explosión después de haber estado con Ben durante horas. Él abrió la puerta, le echó un vistazo a Ángela y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella había estado llorando desde entonces, y ahora todos estábamos acurrucados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Él puso una manta sobre ambas en algún momento pero no podía recordarlo.

Mientras ella le contaba lo sucedido a través de sollozos, yo me dejé caer en la silla. _Jacob Black_. Él había estado vivo hace veinticuatro horas, respirando_. Oh, Dios mío. _Lo había matado, sentí un puñetazo en el estómago. No. Me sentía como si alguien me hubiera atado las manos y las piernas tirándome a la carretera, esperando mientras un autobús pasaba por encima de mí, y luego pasaba de nuevo. Y otra vez.

Iba a morir. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Bill Black trabajaba para la familia Vulturi. Ellos mataron a mi hermano. Era mi turno. Pánico helado quemó a través de mí. Ya no podía oír a Ángela. Había sido en defensa propia. Él la iba a matar. Ya la había estado violando. Lo maté porque él me habría matado también, pero esa no era la cuestión. Cuando empecé a luchar por respirar, traté de seguir siendo lógica. La policía no habría ayudado.

¡Por que no tomamos fotografías de sus heridas, entonces? ¡Qué más daba? Nada de eso significaba algo. Huimos. Deberíamos seguir huyendo.

–Tenemos que irnos, Angi – me ahogué

Ella levantó la vista del pecho de Ben. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella más fuerte y si era posible ella palideció aún más.

–No puedo.

–Tenemos que hacerlo. – Ellos iban a cazarnos y a matarnos.

¨_Por favor, Marco, por favor_¨ había rogado mi hermano por su vida, pero lo empujaron de rodillas y le dieron con un bate. AJ mantuvo su vista en mí todo el tiempo. Mientras yo veía todo más allá del callejón donde lo encontraron, los dos sabíamos que no podían verme. Él me había hecho gatear detrás de una ventilación antes de que lo vieran en el callejón. Yo apretaba mis manos, una con la otra, mientras luchaba en contra de salir gateando y ayudarlo. Él negó con la cabeza. Sabía lo que quería hacer.

–¡Bella!

Me devolví al presente y vi a Ben frunciendo el ceño.

–¿ Qué?

Todo parecía tan surrealista. Era un sueño. Todo fue un sueño, eso tenía que ser.

Me espetó:

–Cristo, lo menos que puedes hacer es estar ahí para ella. – Luego se empujó fuera de su silla y se puso delante de mí.

¿ Qué había pasado?

_¨Jasper vendrá por ustedes¨_

Había vuelto a ese callejón. Oía los gemidos de mi hermano mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Él se ahogaba en su sangre, pero se reían de él. ¡Ellos se rieron, maldita sea!

_¨Lo que sea. No eres nadie, Swan. Eres un desperdicio de espacio. Tu chico obtendrá lo mismo si viene tras nosotros. De hecho, queremos que venga tras nosotros ¡verdad muchachos?¨_

Marco había extendido sus brazos hacia fuera anchos y los otros tres se rieron con él. Luego levantó el bate una vez más.

AJ me miró. Pronunció las palabras:

¨_Te quiero_¨

Entonces el bate bajó con toda su fuerza.

Me caí de mi silla y el golpe me devolvió al presente. Estaba en el piso ahora.

–Jesús, Bella. ¿Cuál carajos es tu problema? – Ben me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia arriba. Señaló a la habitación – Finalmente logré que durmiera ¿ y ahora vas a despertarla? ¿Sabes el infierno que paso? No puedo creerlo. Ten un poco de consideración.

¿Tener un poco de consideración?

Él tiró mi brazo y le devolví la mirada.

–¿ Estás jodidamente bromeando? – ¿Lo hacía? Tenía que estarlo haciendo. Lo empujé hacia atrás y luego me abalancé hacia él – Lo maté, idiota. Maté a ese violador por ella ¡Le salvé la vida!

Ahora necesitaba que alguien salvara la mía.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Trataré de subir un capitulo cada semana, los posibles días son de jueves a sábados, ya que es cuando menos lio tengo con la facultad. Desde ya, gracias por leerlo, y darme una oportunidad.**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**La historia es una adaptación de Carter Reed de Tijan y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**ATENCIÓN: contiene lenguaje explicito, violación y lemmon. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**_

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando me desperté, todo estaba aturdido. Nada tenía sentido, y mi espalda me estaba matando. Protestó cuando me estiré de la bola que había formado y los espasmos se dispararon. Casi grité, pero eché una mano sobre mi boca para amortiguar el sonido. No podía hacer ruido. Un sexto sentido me puso alerta, pero luego fruncí el ceño cuando diferentes ruidos se sintieron detrás de mí. Una olla resonó contra una sartén y hubo un chisporroteo de algo que se freía, el que fue cubierto rápidamente con una maldición antes de que la alarma de incendios se activara.

Me di la vuelta mientras me encontraba en medio de un colchón tirado en un rincón de una sala de estar. Escudriñé a lo largo de los dos sofás frente a mí que me encasillaban en la esquina y lo recordé: Estábamos en casa de Ben.

Ángela había estado gritando y llorando. _Ángela fue violada._

Caí de nuevo sobre el colchón con un golpe.

_Jacob Black._

El pánico creció en mí, pero luego la puerta se abrió de golpe. Salté hacia atrás y grité. Seguí gritando cuando se cerró de golpe y alguien corrió hacia la sala de estar. Aunque veía que era una amiga, no podía dejar de gritar.

_¨Jacob¨_

Mi propia voz me impresionaba. La explosión de la pistola volvió y me pareció ver mi mano retroceder de nuevo.

_¨Debes quedarte callada. La gente oirá¨_

Con un grito angustiado, cerré la boca y me derrumbé. Inclinándome hacia adelante, enterré mi cabeza en la almohada. Otro chillido me atravesó. ¿Qué había hecho con la pistola? _Oh Dios._ Había dejado pruebas. No podía recordar donde la había puesto.

Unas suaves manos tocaron mi hombro.

–Bella.

Oí la voz de Alice, una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba. Ella se arrodilló a mi lado y me aferré a ella.

–Vamos. Levántate. – Su dedo se deslizó debajo de mi barbilla y levantó mi cabeza. Jadeé en busca de aire, no podía respirar. Todo mi cuerpo se retorció hacia adelante, y empecé a golpear mi pecho. El pánico se arremolinaba ahí. Me estaba ahogando. _Oh Dios. El arma._

_¡Slap!_

Mi cabeza giró hacia la izquierda, pero nunca sentí el aguijón de su mano. Fue suficiente para que me tirara hacia atrás, así podría respirar de nuevo. Aclaré mi visión mientras sentía mi pulso reducir la velocidad y agarré los codos de Alice.

–Gracias.

Ella se empujó el cabello rubio de la cara y sonrió. Era una sonrisa amable, y no me importaba que fuera de piedad. La agarré y me aferré con todas mis fuerzas. Ella no tenía ni idea, no podía tenerla, pero estaba allí. Di una respiración entrecortada.

–Alice.

Ben se detuvo en la puerta entre la cocina y la sala de estar. Tenía un delantal blanco atado alrededor de su cintura y estaba sin camisa. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba debajo estaban arrugados y rotos en las rodillas. Parecía que había dormido con ellos, pero luego vi las rayas en su pecho y me di cuenta de que había dormido sobre ellos. Había sostenido a Ángela durante la noche.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia él.

–Estamos bien. Estaremos allí en un segundo ¿de acuerdo?

Él entrecerró sus oscuros ojos.

Fruncí el ceño mientras veía lo despeinado que tenía el cabello, como si una mano hubiera corrido a través de su cabeza una y otra vez. Vi las marcas rojas de arañazos en su pecho y me disparé sobre mis pies.

–¿Me estás jodiendo?

–Bella. –Alice se puso de pie a mi lado. Trató de bloquearme, pero empujé a un lado todos los cuarenta y un kilogramos de ella.

–¡¿Te acostaste con ella?! ¿Tuviste sexo con ella anoche?

Él frunció el ceño y se rascó el pecho. Mis ojos se estrecharon cuando vi más arañazos, largos y rojos.

Estaban en toda la longitud de su delgado torso; el rosa contrastando en contra de su pálida piel. Un diferente malestar se apoderó de mí. Gorgoteó hasta lo más profundo y amenazó con hacerme vomitar, pero no podía moverme. Sólo podía mirar con asco.

Él suspiró mientras su mano se levantaba a su cabello. La mano envuelta alrededor de un puñado de su cabello negro y tiró de ellos antes de volver a respirar hondo. Sus hombros luego cayeron y su mano bajó a su lado.

–¿ Qué querías que hiciera, Bella? Ella no quería sentirlo más. Quería sentirme a mí. Quería el toque de otro hombre.

–¿ Funcionó? – escupí. Sabía que no lo había hecho.

Su mirada cayó al suelo. La toalla que tenía en la otra mano se deslizó hasta el suelo. Luego levantó sus sombríos ojos hacia mí.

–Ha estado llorando desde entonces.

–¡ Ben!

–Oh, vamos Alice. – Sus brazos se levantaron– Tu no estuviste aquí. Yo era el único. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Ángela fue un completo desastre todo la noche y ésta – Su mano me señaló – era un zombi también. Esta es la primera señal de que está viva desde esa noche. Pensé que tendría que llevarla también al hospital.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

–No lo hiciste.

–No. – Sus ojos brillaron con disgusto – Pero debería haberlo hecho. Debería haberlo hecho. Ella no debería estar aquí. Ambas no deberían estar aquí. Tu no deberías estar escondiendo …

–¡Nos van a matar!

–¡ Quién? –gritó de nuevo hacia mí. Tenía las manos en puños, y las levanto en el aire –¿ Quién, Bella? ¿Quién podría ser tan peligroso que, en lugar de ir al hospital, viniste aquí …?

–¡La mafia idiota!

Me lancé hacia él, pero Alice envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mí. Sus pies se clavaron al piso y me giré de nuevo a los sofás. Caí sobre ellos, pero me revolví y me paré de nuevo. Mi cabello cayó para cubrir mi cara. Lo tiré hacia atrás y levanté la mirada hacia él. Mis ojos eran salvajes. Furia candente corría a través de mí, pero fue cuando él dio un paso atrás que me di cuenta de cómo debía verme. Loca.

Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme.

Mierda, era duro.

–¿Dónde está ella?

–Durmiendo. –Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y su barbilla se movió hacia abajo – Y se quedará de esa manera. Necesita dormir, Bell. Tiene que empezar a curarse, y necesitará todo el descanso que pueda conseguir.

Pasé mis manos por mi oscuro cabello. Quería arrancarlo. Quería que el dolor se calmara en mí. Cualquier sufrimiento estaría bien, nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancar el dolor dentro de mí. Entonces grité. Un jadeo/medio–gorgoteo arrancado de mí mientras me hundía hasta mis rodillas. Dios, no podía ser más dramática, pero infierno santo. Me iría al infierno. Iban a matarme.

–Bella –Alice estaba a mi lado otra vez. Me instó a volver a mis cabales, y las dos nos movimos para acurrucarnos en el sofá. Yo no era una persona sentimental, pero me aferré a ella en ese momento. Necesitaba todo la fuerza que me estaba dando.

El caos estaba rebotando dentro de mí, rebotando a mí alrededor a un ritmo rápido. No podía evitarlo. No podía centrarme con el fin de obligar a todas esas emociones a alejarse.

–Bella.

Cerré los ojos cuando sus suaves manos fueron a mi cara. Ella la levantó y comenzó a inspeccionar cada línea de agotamiento que tenía. Luego dijo en voz suave:

–Debes limpiarte, cariño. Vamos a la ducha. Te ayudaré.

Negué. No serviría de nada.

–Vamos –Su mano acarició mi lado y empezó a tirar de mí hacia arriba. Su agarre era fuerte.

Ben estaba arraigado en su lugar mientras nos observaba. Su mirada era dura y la mano con la que tapaba su rostro no podía ocultar el agotamiento. Comprendí entonces que él podría bien haber caído a mi lado. Éramos un desastre, ambos, pero entonces vi la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Una risa enferma me encogió de repente.

Ninguno de nosotros estaba tan desastroso como ella.

Ángela. Él la había violado.

Una imagen de sus ojos rotos de volviéndome la mirada mientras sus caderas empujaban dentro de ella.

Me estremecí con el repentino destello y esta vez el vómito me superó. Corrí al cuarto de baño, cayendo de rodillas. Frenética, levanté la tapa del inodoro justo antes de que todo se empujara fuera de mí. Lo hice otra vez. Y otra vez. Más vino después de eso y al final, lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerme del inodoro para evitar caer.

Iba a morir.

–Oh, cariño. Bella querida –Un paño frío se presionó contra mi frente mientras Alice se arrodillaba junto a mí. Limpió algo antes de que lo presionara en mis mejillas y luego lo rodara bajo mis labios.

–Tienes un aspecto horrible, pero vas a estar bien. Todo estará bien.

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza. No quería ver el resto de la pena en sus ojos. No podría soportarlo, no de ella. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cristal, no podían ocultar la emoción en ellos.

Tenía que limpiarme.

Ángela me necesitaba. Y entonces, mientras continuaba pensando en mi compañera de cuarto, empujé el resto de mi miedo a un lado. Cuando abrí los ojos, me di la vuelta y miré a Alice finalmente a los ojos. A diferencia de sus ojos azules, los míos eran oscuros, casi negros y ello no podía ver nada. No vería el esfuerzo que me tomó no vomitar más basura.

_Estaba contaminada._

–Maté a un hombre.

–Lo sé, cariño. –Ella se inclinó y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Sus manos continuaron pasando la toalla sobre mis mejillas –Vamos a salir de esto. Tenemos que hacerlo.

–¿ Cómo?

Hice una mueca por el temblor de mi voz. Era débil. Patética.

_¨Vendrán por mí, Bells. Tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Me escuchas? Tienes que ser fuerte¨_

La voz de mi hermano estaba en mi cabeza. Esos recuerdos no me ayudaban ahora.

Alice frunció el ceño.

–¿ Qué?

–Nada –dije mientras levantaba un brazo y trataba de apartarla solo un poco. Necesitaba espacio para respirar.

_¨No importa quién llame a la puerta, no contestes. No confíes en nadie, en nadie, excepto en Jasper. Ve con Jasper. Él se encargará de todo. Él cuidará de ti, Bells. Lo prometo¨_

Apreté los dientes. Tenía que dejar de pensar en mi hermano.

–¡BELLA! ¡VEN AQUÍ! –gritó Ben desde la sala de estar.

Me levanté para gritarle por chillar, pero entonces oí las palabras de la reportera y me congelé.

–_Jacob Black se cree desaparecido _– Una foto de él brilló en la pantalla del televisor.

Él se reía en la fotografía, sonriendo con una mirada despreocupada a quien fuera que la tomó. Entonces la reportera llenó la pantalla con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Su mirada era seria mientras fruncía el ceño a la cámara.

–_Si tiene alguna información sobre el paradero de Jacob Black, llame al número que está en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Una vez más, si tiene algún conocimiento en absoluto de lo que podría haberle pasado a Jacob Black, por favor llame a ese número._

Ella continuó repitiendo el mismo mensaje. La policía fue notificada por el padre de Jacob, Bill Black, temprano en la mañana que su hijo de treinta y dos años había desaparecido cuando no regresó a casa anoche. Ella lo recitó una y otra vez. Empecé a sentirme mal. Más fotos de él se mostraron. En algunas estaba con sus amigos. Llevaba el uniforme de softbol en una, en otra tenía una cerveza en la mano. En todos parecía amable, guapo, no en absoluto el monstruo que vi hace veinticuatro horas.

Un sonido estrangulado salió de Ben mientras miraba boquiabierto hacia el televisor. Una de sus manos estaba doblada en su cabello de nuevo. La otra agarró el control remoto contra su pecho. Sus ojos eran frenéticos.

–Pensé que habías dicho …

Él se detuvo. Su boca se cerró, luego se abrió de nuevo y luego se cerró una vez más. Su pecho se hinchó mientras parpadeaba rápidamente por un segundo.

–Mierda, Bella ¿Qué hiciste?

Mis ojos se estrecharon y me abalancé sobre él. Se echó hacia atrás. Con el miedo brillando sobre él, pero le robé el control remoto y apagué el televisor.

–Él la estaba violando. La estaba matando. Me hubiese matado también –Me detuve y tragué más de un nudo en mi garganta. Mis ojos empezaron a nadar– Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Ben hizo un gesto hacia el televisor. Su brazo se movió antes de que lo dejara caer a su lado.

–Bill Black. Dijeron Bill Black ¿Sabes quién es?

–Sí –le susurré.

Dios sí. Parpadeé más lágrimas. Estaba segura como el infierno de que sabía quién era él; había sido quien ordenó que golpearan a mi propio hermano

¨_Si alguna vez necesitas algo, ve con Jasper¨_

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar las últimas palabras que mi hermano me dijo antes de salir corriendo de nuestro apartamento. Lo seguí. Él no me quería, pero cuando me notó en el callejón, era demasiado tarde. Ellos aparecieron al final y él me escondió, permanecí oculta.

Me obligué a empujar los recuerdos lejos y hablé con Ben.

–Te lo dije anoche.

–El día antes de ayer.

–¿Qué? –Detuve todo.

–El día antes de ayer –murmuró Ben, perdido en sus propios pensamientos– Vinieron aquí hace dos días.

Un gemido salió de mí. Él había estado muerto desde hace dos días. Espera ¿había estado? El tiempo ya no tenía sentido para mí. Pero tenía razón. Yo siempre iba al gimnasio después del trabajo a las cinco de la tarde, pero ese día salí antes de tiempo y omití ir al gimnasio. Fue hace dos noches cuando lo maté.

Había dormido durante casi veinticuatro horas. Parpadeé sorprendida ¿Ángela también? Miré rápidamente, pero Ben negó.

–Solo se quedó dormida hace una hora. No he dormido nada yo tampoco.

_Oh._

Alice llegó a mí alrededor y tomó el control. El televisor se volvió a encender. Cuando se sentó en el sofá, Ben se sentó a su lado. Ambos se acomodaron con una mirada determinada en sus rostros: Iban a ver las noticias. Iban a escucharlo todo. Y entonces, con mi estómago apretándose en mil nudos, me volví y me acurruqué en el sofá.

Traté de prepararme para lo que iba a oír.

–_Las autoridades llevarán a cabo una búsqueda exhaustiva de Jacob Black y hemos sabido que las autoridades federales se pondrán en el caso. Creen que la desaparición de Jacob Black puede estar conectada a una cadena de peleas entre bandas. Ahora _–Su voz se hizo más clara– _nos han dicho de fuentes fidedignas que Bill Black, el padre de Jacob Black, es miembro de alto rango de la Familia Vulturi. Las autoridades federales han estado intentando durante años conseguir pruebas contra el Sr. Aro Vulturi para acusar a posiblemente treinta miembros de su organización criminal._

–_Ahora, Jessica–_ Una voz profunda habló en esta ocasión.

–_¿Sí, Mike? _–Ella era muy alegre.

–_¿Las autoridades creen que esta desaparición puede estar conectada a la pelea entre la familia de Vulturi y la familia de Cullen?_

Había tanta emoción en su voz.

–_Mientras no se nos diga con certeza que se enfilan en la investigación hacia la familia de Cullen, ciertamente parece probable. El gobierno siempre trató de conseguir pruebas contra Jasper Whitlock, alguien cree que es un alto funcionario en la familia Cullen._

Mi corazón se detuvo. Me volví para ver la pantalla ahora. Había una foto de él.

Contuve el aliento.

Me había olvidado cómo eran de claros sus ojos azules o cuan poderosa era la mirada que enviaba a quien había tomado la fotografía. Él parecía dispuesto a matar a quien estuviera detrás de la cámara. Pero luego otra imagen vino después. En esta usaba un esmoquin negro mientras salía de un auto negro. Había levantado una mano para bloquear su cara de ser fotografiado, pero ellos habían sida más rápidos. Una sonrisa burlona curvaba la parte superior de su labio, pero incluso a través de las líneas borrosas de la imagen granulada sus rasgos más llamativos eran inconfundibles.

¨_Ve con Jasper_¨

Las palabras de AJ flotaron de regreso a mí, pero no podía. Probablemente debería hacerlo, pero no había manera. Él había sido el mejor amigo de mi hermano hace más de diez años. Se había unido a la familia de Cullen después del asesinato de AJ y, por lo que escuché, había matado a todos los que habían sido parte de la muerte de mi hermano. Un escalofrío me recorrió la primera vez que me dijeron eso y esos mismos temblores se sintieron de nuevo.

Nuestra ciudad era grande, pero en ese mundo, nunca se era lo suficientemente grande. Se corría la voz rápidamente y todo el mundo pronto había llamado a Jasper el Asesino Frío. No sólo había matado a los que ordenaron golpearlo, sino que mató a los que dispararon, al chico de respaldo, al chofer y al mensajero que había dado el dato. Los había matado a todos ellos, moviéndose más rápido de lo que nadie podía imaginar.

Mientras estaba en la secundaria e iba de una casa de acogida a otra, lo vi un par de veces.

Hubo momentos aleatorios cuando estaba esperando el autobús de la ciudad y él salía de un restaurante. Siempre estaba rodeado de otros hombres, chicos grandes y corpulentos. Me asustaban entonces, y sabía que me iban a asustar ahora,

Luego, en la universidad, debido a que asistí a una local, le echaba un vistazo en clubes nocturnos cuando iba con mis amigos. Nunca pedí un trato especial, ni siquiera sabía si él se acordaba de mí, pero sabía que los clubes eran de su propiedad. La mayoría de ellos eran los más populares; mis amigos más cercanos querían ir de todos modos, y me gustaba ver si podía encontrarlo. Cuando lo hacía, era lo mismo, siempre a la distancia. Con los mismo hombres que los rodeaban, pero había momentos en que tenía a una mujer con él. Ellas siempre eran hermosas, casi demasiado hermosas para ser humanas. Siempre tenía lo mejor.

Suspiré mientras más imágenes eran proyectadas en la pantalla de la televisión. Con cualquier historia que pudiera estar conectada a la mafia local, su foto siempre era transmitida. Los medios de comunicación lo amaban. Era precioso, con pómulos llamativos, ojos azules que me recordaban a los de un lobo, y el cabello rubio oscuro. Todo eso además de unos 183 centímetros de cuerpo esbelto con hombros musculosos.

Nadie sabía que yo lo conocía. No me atrevía a decirle nada a nadie. Si lo hacía … Me mordí el labio mientras consideraba eso ahora ¿Ángela me pediría que fuera con él? Si alguien me podía ayudar, era él. ¿Pero esto? ¿Le confiaría esta información? ¿Qué había matado a uno de sus enemigos?

¨_No confíes en nadie, en nadie, excepto Jasper. Ve con Jasper. Él se encargará de todo. Él va cuidar de ti, Bell. Lo prometo_¨

Me dolía tragar, pero cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, Ángela estaba en la puerta del dormitorio. La manta estaba envuelta alrededor de su frágil figura.

Lágrimas secas estaban apelmazadas en sus mejillas y me devolvió la mirada.

_Él la rompió._

Lo vi en ese momento.

Entonces tomé la decisión. Iría con Jasper, pero si él no podía ayudarme, yo me ayudaría a mí misma. Mataría al hijo de puta de nuevo. Si su padre venía tras nosotras, yo la protegería. Me protegería a mí misma. Jasper se levantó de entre sus rasgos cuando éramos nuños. Lo hizo para vengar a mi hermano. Si podía hacer eso, podría mantenernos vivas. Yo tenía que hacerlo.

**Lamento la tardanza. Espero que disfuten como va sucediendo la historia, si ven algún error no duden en decirme,nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**La historia es una adaptación de Carter Reed de Tijan y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**ATENCIÓN: contiene lenguaje explicito, violación y lemmon. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**_

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando Salí del taxi fuera del Octave, vacilé por un momento. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? El público ya estaba alineado en la manzana mientras esperaban entrar a la discoteca más popular de Jasper Whitlock. Era la más exclusiva, pero también la más escandalosa. Cuando mi vida había sido más normal, hace cuarenta y ocho horas, mis amigos y yo disfrutábamos de más sofisticado de sus clubes. Tocaban música tecno, mezclada con los éxitos del pop, y la gente no me hacía imaginar BDSM ¹ ocurriendo en cualquier esquina sombreada del club. Con este club sin embargo había una razón por la que muchos querían llegar al interior, aseguraba confidencialidad. Una gran cantidad de celebridades venían e iban a sus palcos privados, pisos por encima de la pista actual de baile. Pero había también otra multitud, la multitud criminal, lo que lo hacía tan reservado y exclusivo.

Cualquiera podía ir con la certeza de que todo lo que sucedía en Octave se quedaba en Octave. Debían tener guardias por todo el club, sin embargo, Jasper no era estúpido. Estaba lejos de ser estúpido. Mientras que algunos clientes más hostiles podían sentir que podían salirse con la suya, había un límite.

A pesar de que sólo había estado en el interior de Octave una vez, no podía estar completamente segura de mis sospechas. Conocía a Jasper. Nunca había aprobado esas cosas cuando éramos niños. Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces hasta ahora. Mientras tragaba a través de mi garganta seca, lo recordé totalmente. Había matado a un hombre y ahora estaba esperando que Jasper me ayudara.

–Señorita– El taxista tocó su bocina– Tiene que pagar. Esto no es un paseo de caridad.

–Oh.

Hurgando en mi bolso encontré el dinero y se lo entregué. Cuando él empezaba a irse, una pareja riendo se tambaleaba desde el club se metió por la puerta. Yo aún no había cerrado. Su luz de servicio se apagó mientras oía al chico murmurar una dirección antes de que él comenzara a chupar en el cuello de la chica. Entonces el taxi se alejó y yo me quedé en la acera.

_Grandioso._

Una vez más. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Miré la fila esperando para entrar. La mayoría de ellos estaban vestidos con casi nada, mientras yo llevaba una camisa de manga larga y unos vaqueros. Por supuesto, Alice había tenido que prestarme sus pantalones vaqueros, así que se me pegaban como una lapa, pero estaba cubierta. No había manera de que entrara en ese club, no así. Así que tomé una respiración profunda y vi cuánto tiempo estaría en esa fila. Pasarían horas antes de que llegara a la puerta. Mientras me mordía el labio, consideré ir por toda la fila y acercarme a los cuatro gorilas frente a mí. Mientras me echaban un vistazo, vi sus miradas planas. Mi instinto me decía que otros lo habían intentado y habían sido rechazados. Contuve el aliento, podía ser que incluso me prohibieran entrar al lugar. Entonces, mi esperanza se habría ido.

Mientras un gran sedán negro pasaba delante del club y daba la vuelta en el callejón de atrás, empecé a seguirlo. ¿Podría meterme por allí? Pero no. El auto se detuvo y cuatro hombres más corrieron a la puerta de atrás, mientras se abría. Un hombre y una mujer se apresuraron en salir y a ir por una puerta lateral. Ella había estado riendo, vestía un llamativo vestido rojo, y el tipo tenía un traje de negocios. La puerta se cerró con una firmeza estridente mientras el brabucón golpeaba dos veces el techo. El auto se fue y los cuatro tipos volvieron a tomar posiciones ante la puerta.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y otro gran tipo caminó por el callejon hacia mí, tragué.

Esto era todo. Esta era mi oportunidad. Cuando él comenzó a venir hacia mí extendí la mano por su brazo, pero mi muñeca fue agarrada antes de que hiciera contacto.

Me quedé helada. Mis ojos se ampliaron mientras veía que tenía un apretado agarre de i brazo. Sus ojos eran duros, casi demasiados fríos.

–¿Sí?– gruño.

Tragué de nuevo. Traté de evitar que mis rodillas se doblaran.

–Yo … yo …

–Dilo, cariño. Tienes cinco segundos.

_Oh, Dios._

Tragué la pelota de baloncesto de mi garganta.

–Yo… conozco a Jasper Whitlock. Yo … ¿Podría …? Quiero decir … ¿ él está …?

Él sonrió, la dureza de esa mirada se deslizó por mi espalda.

–Tú y todos los demás, cariño. ¿Quieres hablar con él? Ve al final de la fila y espera tu turno. Pero … –Sus ojos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y subieron. – Vas a perder tu tiempo. No conseguirás entrar vestida así. Tienes un maldito buen cuerpo, pero tienes que mostrar piel. No estás mostrando nada, cariño.

Mi estómago cayó al suelo. Esto no era como yo pensaba que iba a ser, pero ¿a quién había estado engañando? Jasper Whitlock probablemente no me recordaría ya, mucho menos le importaría un comino ayudarme. Pero no sabía qué más hacer, así que di vuelta a la manzana y luego vuelta a la esquina. Suspiré. La fila había crecido otra cuadra. No habría manera de que consiguiera entrar, mucho menos siquiera acercarme a la puerta.

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento, y lo revisé. Era Ben.

_**¿Dónde diablos estas? Angi se está volviendo loca. Llorando y esas cosas. Podría ir al hospital**_

Rápidamente escribí una respuesta de vuelta.

_**¡NO! No puedo. V es inteligente. Nos matará a ella y a mí. **_Lo envié y luego otro. _**A ti también.**_

_**Tienes que regresar. Ella te necesita.**_

Mientras lo leía las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse, pero avancé todo el camino hasta el final de la fila. Lancé una respiración entrecortada. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Si tenía que esperar toda la noche y todo el día siguiente, lo haría. Tenía que ver a Jasper. Era nuestra única real esperanza.

Le respondí.

_**Podría tardarme un rato. Estoy haciendo algo para ayudar. Confía en mí.**_

_**¡Ella está enloqueciendo, Bella! ¡Vuelve ahora!**_

Sentí más lágrimas venir, pero no podía dejar que se derramaran. Esto estaba sobre mí. No importaba su trauma emocional, tenía que hacer esto para asegurarme de que ambas viviríamos. Ben no entendía eso. Él estaba pensando en el aquí y ahora, cómo Ángela había llorado el resto del día y en cómo Alice y yo tuvimos que ayudarla a ducharse porque había estado tan adolorida.

Sus cortes y moretones se curarían. El alma lo haría también, aunque necesitaría más tiempo, pero lo que yo estaba haciendo aseguraría que ella tuviera la oportunidad de sanar.

Le envié un mensaje de vuelta a toda prisa.

_**No sabrás de mí por un rato, pero estoy haciendo esto para que podamos seguir con vida. Mi teléfono estará apagado por un rato. Lo siento …**_

Cuando comencé a apagar mi teléfono, un mensaje apareció antes de que mi pantalla se quedara en blanco.

_**¡Perra!**_

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ángela sabía como elegirlos.

La fila se movía a paso de tortuga. Algunas veces los gorilas recorrían la fila. Escogían a algunas de las chicas más bonitas y las llevaban a la parte delantera. A medida que pasaban las horas, me di cuenta de que escogían a ocho chicas para llevárselas a dos tipos. Miré el teléfono un par de veces y cuando eran cerca de las dos, la fila se había reducido lo suficiente para que estuviera en la esquina. Vi como los autos llegaban, la gente saltaba fuera y se lanzaba dentro. Parecía una tarea imposible para mí llegar allí, y mucho menos acercarme a Jasper. Pero cada vez que consideraba irme, me acordaba de Ángela. La imagen de Jacob con sus manos en su garganta pasó por mi mente. No podía ir con ningún otro.

Tenía que quedarme y esperar, pero dos horas más tarde cuando el club finalmente cerró, no me había movido más en la fila. La mayoría de las personas se habían ido, pero unos pocos se habían quedado como yo. Una de las chicas, delante de mí le dijo a otra que las celebridades pronto saldrían y que a veces, examinaban detenidamente la fila y elegían a una chica para llevarse a casa. Su amiga gritó de emoción.

Efectivamente, mientras todo el mundo se disponía a salir, las celebridades se abalanzaron como la chica dijo que harían. Sin embargo, no se quedaron para examinar la fila. Tenían a chicas con ellos.

Una hora más tarde, después de que todos por fin se hubieran ido, era la última. No tenía ni idea de dónde ir.

El gorila de antes salió por la puerta. Me vio y frunció el ceño. Se acercó y preguntó:

–¿Estás loca, muchacha? ¿ Qué estás esperando? No entregaremos números para la noche siguiente. Tendrás que volver, y hacer fila. Tal vez deberías venir más temprano la próxima vez y vestirte un poco menos, si sabes lo que quiero decir. –Se burló de mí– No tendrás ningún problema en entrar.

–Necesito ver a Jasper Whitlock.

Su cabeza se volvió, y puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Hablas en serio? ¿Todavía estás con eso? –se rio– ¿Sabes cuántas chicas se me acercan y dicen que conocen al jefe? Quiero decir, realmente, adivina.

Me tensé con su diversión, pero tenía que soportarlo. Esta era la única manera.

–Lo conozco. Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

–¿ Qué dijiste?

Me volví y hablé claro:

–Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano. No he hablado con él en años, pero pasó algo. AJ me dijo que fuera con Carter si alguna vez necesitaba algo. Dijo que él me ayudaría. –Mi garganta ardía–No tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

Él lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. De alguna manera, vi una pizca de compasión entrar en sus ojos. Luego murmuró en voz baja.

–No puedo creer que éste haciendo esto. ¿ Cuál era el nombre de tu hermano?

–AJ Swan.

No parpadeé. No tartamudeé. El nombre de mi hermano era dicho con respeto.

Una de sus manos alcanzó la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras me miraba de nuevo, largo y duro. Giró su cabeza alrededor antes de que su mano cayera bruscamente de nuevo a su lado.

–No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. –Pero luego sacó una radio y apretó el botón. – Rogers, ¿sigues ahí?

Soltó' el botón.

–_Sí. ¿Qué pasa?_

Él maldijo en voz baja, rodando sus ojos.

–¿Puedes preguntarle si conoce a la hermana de AJ Swan? La tengo en la calle, sigue pidiendo ver al jefe. Ha estado aquí toda la noche.

–_Le avisaré por radio en estos momentos. Espera._

–Esta podría ser mi responsabilidad, sabes, cariño. Puedo terminar envasado, incluso por hacerle una pregunta. Él no pierde el tiempo.

Tragué. Sabía exactamente quién era Jasper en realidad.

Luego, el sonido de interferencia llegó por la radio antes de que la voz de Rogers lo sustituyera.

–_El jefe dice que la traigas y que la dejes en el penthouse. Vendrá rápido por esto._

El alivio me inundó, tanto que un sollozo salió de mi boca y casi me dejo caer en la calle. Mis rodillas no habían dejado de temblar desde la primera comunicación por radio del gorila a su colega.

–Hey, quieta allí –Él tomó mi brazo cuando empecé a caer y me puso en posición vertical. Todo la incredulidad y sarcasmo se habían ido.

Él era el epítome de lo profesional ahora y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de agradecérselo, ya me llevaba al interior del Octave.

La última vez que había estado allí, todo había sido oscuridad. Mi compañera de la universidad me había retado. Su novio era un guardia que nos coló dentro. Había tenido miedo de ir, pero Irina me dijo que se ponía húmeda entre las piernas con la idea de esa discoteca. Cuando entramos, comprendí sobre todo lo que el furor era. Había luces intermitentes, pero el resto del club estaba completamente a oscuras. Mientras pasábamos por todos los pasillos y laberintos, rodeando la auténtica pista de baile, había rincones en cada esquina. Más de una vez nos tropezamos con pareas en pleno proceso antes de que supiéramos que estaban allí.

Una vez que llegamos a la pista de baile, nunca nos fuimos. Ritmos hipnóticos hacían vibrar las paredes, los pisos, los techos, en todas partes. Y como el club era tan grande, Irina y yo nos habíamos quedado como unidas a la cadera, pero había valido la pena la noche de riesgo. Nunca había estado en las drogas, pero mientras bailábamos toda la noche, sentí como sí lo estuviera.

Un estremecimiento de anticipación me recorrió al recordar el resto de la noche, pero en lugar de la oscuridad de entonces, el club estaba inundado con luz ahora. Unos camareros permanecían detrás de sus mostradores mientras secaban los vasos y algunas camareras estaban acurrucadas en otro rincón con un fajo de billetes entre ellas. Mientras el gorila me conducía por un pasillo trasero, algunas chicas nos pasaron en dirección contraria. Su cabello aún parecía arreglado y pesado maquillaje cubría sus rostros. Vestían el mismo uniforme, un trozo de cuerda negra que les cruzaba todo el cuerpo. Un pedazo más grande de tela negra cubría sus pechos, pero una chica debió habérselo dejado suelto, ya que sus pechos rebotaban mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo, pero todas tenían un frío reflejo en sus rostros.

El gorila murmuró en voz baja:

–Son las bailarinas. Les gusta volver a casa tan pronto como acaban en los palcos privados.

No sabía lo que quería decir, pero asentí como si lo hiciera.

Pasamos por un montón de pasillos, luego subimos por unas escaleras. Cuando entramos en un túnel, agarré su brazo.

–¿Adónde vamos?

El ruido del tráfico debajo era fuerte por lo que él se acercó y me hizo seguir adelante. Gritó por encima del sonido:

–el Jefe es propietario del hotel detrás del club. Dijo que te lleve al penthouse por lo que iremos al hotel. Tienes que esperar allí hasta que pueda llegar a la ciudad.

_¿ A la ciudad? ¿Jasper ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad?_

Nos acercamos al final del túnel y él empujó una pesada puerta. Mientras la cerraba detrás de nosotros, todo se quedó repentinamente en silencio. Demasiado tranquilo. La alfombra roja de felpa forraba un pasillo que tenía adornos dorados en las puertas. Incluso había oro en las perillas. Traté de recordar qué hotel estaba conectado a la parte posterior del Octave, pero no pude. Parecía caro.

El gorila me llevó a los ascensores. Un hombre estaba dentro, vestido con un uniforme gris. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada, pero él presionó un botón en la parte superior. Entonces esperamos. Subimos diez pisos antes que las puertas se abrieran para exponer un pasillo con un banco y una puerta a un lado. El hombre del ascensor detuvo las puertas antes de pasar por delante de nosotros. Abrió la habitación para nosotros y regresó al ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron, pero el gorila no se movió del pasillo.

Lo miré de forma interrogativa. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Hizo un gesto hacia la habitación.

–Se supone que tienes que entrar.

–¿Qué hay de ti?

Señaló la pared.

–Esperaré hasta que te vayas.

_Oh._

Y luego entré para esperar a Jasper Whitlock

BDMS¹ : las siglas quieren decir **B**ondage, **D**ominación y **D**isciplina, **S**adismo y **S**umisión, **M**asoquismo. Es un tipo de práctica sexual.

_**Hola, espero que estén bien y les haya gustado este cap. Cada vez estamos más cerca de que se vean :)**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron su comentario, aunque me siento un poquito decepcionada pensé que iba a tener más rr. **_

_**Sin nada más que decir les deseo un buen fin de semana y no se olviden de comentar que es lo que me anima a seguir adaptando esta historia.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**La historia es una adaptación de Carter Reed de Tijan y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**ATENCIÓN: contiene lenguaje explicito, violación y lemmon. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**_

**Cápitulo 4**

Entré al penthouse con el corazón palpitante, con el pecho apretado, y mis manos heladas. Debería haber estado sudando. Me sentía como si estuviera teniendo un ataque al corazón.

Tomé una respiración profunda. ¿Era esto lo que realmente quería hacer? Jasper Whitlock era un asesino. Estaba conectado con la mafia. No sabía qué tan importante fuera para la familia Cullen, pero sabía que era poderoso. AJ siempre había sabido que Jasper sería alguien. Se jactaba de ello conmigo. Me decía que Jasper iba a llegar lejos, tenía la inteligencia para hacerse un nombre por sí mismo. Bueno, lo había hecho, tenía un gran nombre.

El lugar era enorme, pero ninguna de las luces estaba encendida. Por alguna razón, no sentía la necesidad de buscar el interruptor de luz. A través de las puertas de cristal del patio, la luz de la luna se filtraba al interior y permitía distinguir al juego de sofás dispuestos de forma circular en el centro del penthouse.

Una chimenea estaba junta a uno de los sofás. Dudaba que fuera real, ciertamente lo parecía, pero no sabía cómo era posible en un hotel. Bajé los dos escalones y me hice un ovillo en uno de los sofás. Entonces abracé una almohada contra mi pecho y esperé.

Mi corazón aún latía con fuerza. No se había ralentizado en dos días.

No sé cuánto tiempo esperé. Se sintieron como horas, podrían haber sido minutos. Mi teléfono estaba conmigo. Podría haber comprobado el reloj, pero me resistí a encenderlo. Después del último mensaje de Ben, lo había encendido a intervalos en momentos aleatorios, pero lo había dejado apagado mientras el guardia me llevaba dentro del Octave. Por alguna razón, me gustaba mucho el silencio. Aunque estaba asustada y mi pulso estaba todavía en las nubes, jalé otro suspiro tembloroso y sentí algo más. Protegida. Me sentía segura, acurrucada en un penthouse de lujo. Era un alivio poder momentáneamente desprenderme de lo que pasó y de lo que había hecho.

La primera lágrima cayó en mi mano. Me quedé mirándola, separada de mí misma. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y no la sentía en mi mano. Mis manos estaban cruzadas sobre la almohada, y mientras miraba, más lágrimas se unieron a ella.

¿Cómo podía ser que llorara y no lo sintiera?

No podía apartar los ojos de la mancha de humedad que crecía en la almohada. Estuvo empapada en poco tiempo, y entonces el agotamiento se asentó en mi cuerpo. Mis párpados se volvieron pesados y no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Mi cabeza se sentía pesada, pero me eché hacia atrás en posición vertical. Apreté más fuerte la almohada en mi pecho y me senté lo más recta que pude. No sirvió de nada. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y esta vez reaccioné a mí misma en el último momento. Di un sollozo ahogado de nuevo y traté de levantarme, pero después de que me tambaleé y comencé a caer, me agarré a la parte superior del sillón y cedí.

Mi cabeza quedó descansando sobre la almohada empapada y me doblé a su alrededor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me desvaneciera.

Algo me despertó, y me sacudió brevemente, pero el sueño tiraba de mí de nuevo. Crucé de nuevo la oscuridad. Los huesos me lo agradecían. Entonces algo me volvió a sacudir. Mis ojos se abrieron y vi una silueta oscura. Estaba encima de mí. Una alarma en el fondo de mi mente me dijo que despertara, que me defendiera, pero mi cuerpo no prestó atención a la alerta. Me desvanecí de nuevo en un profundo sueño. Era pesado. Fue bienvenido, y sucumbí a él.

Cuando desperté de nuevo, aún estaba oscuro afuera. Eso no podía ser, pero vi un reloj en la esquina. Decía las 08:00 en punto. Había llegado en torno a las cuatro de la mañana y eran las ocho de la mañana de hoy. Mi respiración se atascó, había dormido durante todo el día. Moviéndome, busqué en mis bolsillos. Mi teléfono no estaba. El pánico se apretó contra mi pecho mientras pasaba mis manos sobre los cojines del sofá, y luego alrededor y debajo de ellos. Aún nada. Me incorporé y miré hacia la oscuridad. ¿Dónde se había ido mi teléfono? No estaba en mi ropa, no estaba en el sofá. Caí de rodillas y tanteé el suelo. Una vez más, nada. Entonces empecé a ir a tientas hasta que encontré una lámpara. Cuando traté de encenderla, la luz no salió de ella.

¿Estaría rota? Pero no, no podría haberlo estado.

–¿Dónde estabas cuando AJ fue asaltado?

La voz provenía de encima de mí y detrás de mí. Me arrodillé en el suelo mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

_Oh Dios._ ¿Qué fue eso? Mi teléfono no estaba. El lugar estaba a oscuras a propósito. ¿Jasper no confiaba en mí? Respiré una bocanada de aire temblorosa. ¿iba a matarme?

Él repitió, incluso más tranquilo.

–¿Dónde estabas cuando AJ fue asaltado?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo y mis palmas se pusieron sudorosas. Me las froté con mis pantalones y abrí la boca, pero no salió nada. Un sonido ahogado fue arrancado de mí.

–Te hice una pregunta.

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Él estaba de pie, dondequiera que estuviera. Me di cuenta de que era él. Pero su voz era más fría. La mayor parte de mi vida le había conocido, pero nunca le había temido. Este era el asesino frío. Él estaba en la misma habitación que yo. Yo había intentado esto.

–No lo asaltaron.

Esperé. Un segundo.

Luego dos. Después, un minuto.

Estaba callado.

–¿Quién agredió a tu hermano?

Escupí:

–No lo asaltaron. Lo mataron.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba al recordar ese día un sentimiento de enferma impotencia se apoderó de mí. No podía hacer nada. Quise, quise tan desesperadamente hacerlo, pero AJ me detuvo. No quería que lo ayudara, pero por un momento lo consideré. Pensé en arrastrarme desde detrás de la rejilla de ventilación para poder morir con él, pero sabía que me hubieran hecho algo peor a mí. Así que me quedé.

Los viejos sollozos estaban allí de nuevo. Sentí que subían, listos para salir de nuevo. Apreté los dientes y los empujé hacia abajo. _No llores, no aquí, no si Jasper Whitlock va a matarme. _Él no era el mismo hombre que recordaba. Ese Jasper nunca me hubiera hecho esto, ponerme una trampa, aislarme y luego comenzar un interrogatorio.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Cómo qué? –La ira comenzaba a hervir en mí ahora. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

–¿Cómo murió? –Él nunca reaccionó. Su voz se hizo más fría, más tranquila, cada vez que preguntaba. No era humano. No sonaba como él.

–¡Con un bate! – le grité a la habitación oscura – Un maldito bate. Lo mataron con un puto bate y lo vi todo.

Me incliné y presioné mi frente en mis rodillas. Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran frías, que me refrescaran, pero no lo estaban, mis pantalones estaban calientes y sudorosos. Podía olor rastros de sangre todavía en ellos, aunque me había duchado … ¿lo había hecho? No lo recordaba. ¿La sangre de Ángela todavía estaba en mí o sería de Jacob? ¿Estaba su sangre arraigada en mí ahora? Me faltaba el aliento. Una parte de mí quería todavía tener la sangre de Jacob en mí. Él merecía morir de nuevo. Merecía morir de peor manera que una bala en la cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así. La sala se quedó en silencio y luego se inundó de luz.

Hice mi cabeza hacia un lado y cerré los ojos contra el brusco resplandor. Me cegó. Cuando los abrí, con mi pecho aún jadeante y mi corazón todavía acelerado, todavía no estaba lista para verlo. Pero allí estaba él. Jasper Whitlock.

Dejé todo pensamiento, todo sentimiento, mientras lo recorría con mis ojos.

Él estaba apoyado contra la pared de vidrio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y sus ojos helados centrados en mí. Eran de un azul penetrante, como los de un lobo, y me miraba sin parpadear. No mientras asimilaba el resto de él. Solía mantener su cabello rubio oscuro largo cuando éramos niños; se lo metía detrás de las orejas y se lo dejaba crecer hasta unos centímetros por encima de sus hombros. Así es como le gustaba, me dijo una vez. Estaba corto ahora, pero le quedaba bien. Un efecto vacío se había apoderado de mi oxígeno. Me parecía que no podía conseguir suficiente mientras me daba cuenta de que las últimas veces que lo había visto no le habían hecho justicia, no cuando lo veía de cerca y en persona ahora. Sus pómulos altos conducían a un rostro anguloso, que se movía a unos labios que parecían perfectos.

Sus largas pestañas, se curvaban con una perfección natural que las mujeres deseaban tener. Estaba enderezado contra la pared, pero aún se mantenía en contra de ella. Su camisa se pegaba a su pecho y a sus hombros y a través del lienzo de sus músculos. Había esculpido su cuerpo hasta transformarlo en un arma. Lo había hecho a propósito.

Mierda. Era perfecto. Y era un asesino.

Me mojé los labios y me paralicé al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. No podría haber hecho eso, no aquí. No de esa manera. Pero lo había hecho, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sabia el efecto que estaba causando en mí. Traté de empujar todo eso, pero no pude. Me puse húmeda entre mis piernas y algo comenzó a pulsar lentamente en mi interior.

Arranqué mis ojos de los suyos. Tomó un gran esfuerzo por mi parte, pero entonces llegó una risa baja y suave de él.

–Nadie sabe cómo murió AJ, excepto su hermana. Tenía que asegurarme de que eras tú.

¿Tenía que asegurarse de qué? ¿No se fiaba de mí? La ironía no me pasó desapercibida. Él era el asesino. No yo.

_Pero no, _suspiré con ese pensamiento. Yo también era una asesina.

–Sí, bueno … soy yo.

Él se empujó de la pared y caminó por entre los sofás, hasta quedar a dos pasos de dónde yo estaba. Bajó la mirada hacia mí, y luego me hizo un gesto enérgico.

–Ponte de pie.

Lo hice. A regañadientes.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por todo mi cuerpo. Fue una lectura intensa, lenta y constante. Sin perderse nada.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en mi rodilla, donde sabía que algunas de mis lágrimas habían caído antes de que las detuviera. Entonces instruyó, con la misma voz fría y distante.

–Date la vuelta.

Mis ojos se dispararon hacia él.

–No.

–Date la vuelta, Bella.

Olas de deseo se apoderaron de mí cuando dijo mi nombre. Di in grito ahogado en su contra. No las quería, no quería eso. Contuve el aliento, él no podía saberlo. Apretando la mandíbula, cerré mis manos en puños y las apreté en mi contra. Deseaba que mi cuerpo no se entregara, pero igual me giré. Diferentes oleadas de humillación vinieron después.

Era una vaca siendo llevada al matadero. Me sentía observada y cortada mientras él continuaba inspeccionándome en silencio.

–Has perdido peso. –Señaló la cocina– Hay pizza allí, si deseas.

Apreté mi boca. Mi estómago gruñó y salivé ante la mención de comida. ¿Cuándo había comido la última vez? No podía recordarlo – en la cafetería, después de que matamos a Jacob. No, después de que _yo_ lo maté. Había tratado de hacerme comer algo, pero no pude. Necesitaba algo en mi estómago, pero cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido vomitada. Lo había llenado con café en su lugar.

Me moví a su lado para la comida, pero tomó mi brazo y me apretó contra él.

–¡No! –No quería que me tocaran. La imagen de Ángela herida estalló a través de mí, y tiré de mi brazo hacia atrás, pero no me soltó. Entonces me levantó y me empujó contra la pared. Él me sostuvo atrapada en sus brazos – ¡Dije que no!

Traté de levantar las piernas para darle una patada, pero él me tenía paralizada en su agarre. Mientras hervía y me abalanzaba sobre él, sólo mi vientre pudo levantarse de la pared. No importaba. Él llevó mis brazos encima de mi cabeza y sostuvo ambas muñecas con una sola de sus manos. Presionó sus piernas contras las mías. No me podía mover para nada ahora. Mi corazón latía, pero gemí. Mi respiración se hizo poco profunda y el dolor entre mis piernas era casi insoportable ahora.

Él me levantó de nuevo, sólo un centímetro, y miró de arriba abajo mi cuerpo.

Mi pecho se mantuvo agitado. Él podía ver mis pechos a través de mi camisa, pero no me tocó. Me mordí el labio. Quería que los tocara. Quería sentir su mano allí, pero no podía hacer eso. No podía dejar que lo supiera. Un pequeño gemido se me escapó, y sus ojos dispararon a los míos. Una pequeña llama de sorpresa estaba allí. Se fue al instante.

Luego dio un paso atrás. Tan pronto como sus manos me soltaron, me derrumbé en el suelo. Debí haberle dado una patada, algo para que supiera que no lo debía hacer de nuevo, pero había sido más rápido que yo. Siempre lo había sido. Lo habría hecho de nuevo. Habría sido presionada contra la pared una vez más y mi cuerpo no podía soportar eso. Todo era un caos dentro de mí.

Él dio un paso atrás.

–¿Qué te pasó, Bella?

No podía apartar la mirada de él. Me sostenía cautiva. Mi corazón no paraba de correr.

–Estás como gata salvaje.

Mis rodillas fueron a mi pecho y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ellos. Con un gemido, metí la frente contra ellas. Quería que todo se fuera. Quería a mi hermano. No quería a Jacob en la vida de Ángela. Y no quería que Jasper tuviera que haberse vuelto el hombre que tenía enfrente de mí. La vergüenza me llenó mientras ese pulso me tomaba de nuevo. Dios, ¡cómo podría desear a este hombre? Era frío, individual. Había matado a otros.

_Tú también. _ Él persistente pensamiento susurró en el fondo de mi mente.

La caja de la pizza fue arrojada a mi lado. El olor me abrumó. Mi boca salivó y mi estómago se apretó. Busqué sin pensar. Puse un trozo en la boca, luego traté de obtener más. Tenía tanta hambre.

Después de la tercera porción, contuve el vómito. Mi estómago gruño de nuevo, pero esta vez de dolor.

Entonces me levanté y miré a mi alrededor; entré en pánico al sentir más vómito inundando mi boca.

Jasper señaló una puerta lateral y entré al segundo. Caí de rodillas alrededor del baño y lo devolví todo. Con cada arcada que me daba, con más fuerza llegaba la siguiente y me preguntè cómo era posible. No había nada en mi estómago. Era como si mi cuerpo quisiera borrar todo tanto como yo.

Cuando me detuve, con la boca cubierta de vómito, descansé mi frete contra la tapa y sin aliento para respirar. Me sentía tan débil, tan indefensa en ese momento.

Un vaso de agua fue colocado a mi lado. Una suave mano rozó mi cabello hacia atrás mientras Jasper se acuclillaba en el suelo. Me miró de nuevo, pero esta vez como el antiguo Jasper. El asesino de antes no estaba. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

–Me ocuparé de ti.

El alivio se disparó a través de mí y mi cuerpo cedió. Pero antes de que me deslizara al suelo en un montón desmenuzado otra vez, él me tomó del brazo y me izó a su regazo. Luego, cuando me acurruqué contra él, su mano volvió a mi cabello y lo acarició. Poco a poco, con mi corazón todavía palpitante, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y sentí que su otro brazo llegaba a mí alrededor.

Finalmente

**Lamento la tardanza, espero que disfruten del capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Intentare subir pronto, pero estoy con mis primeros parciales de la facultad. **

**Que emoción ya se conocieron, que les pareció?**

**Gracias a ****werdna ; ****lunatico0030**** ; ****roohh-guzman**** ; ****Dark Mochyta**** ; ****ILJB25**** ; ****Tecupi**** ; ****FemaleWeezy**** ; ****Joha Asecas**** ; ****fun.15**** ; ****steph leto**** gracias por sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**La historia es una adaptación de Carter Reed de Tijan y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**ATENCIÓN: contiene lenguaje explicito, violación y lemmon. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**_

**Capítulo 5**

Jasper me limpió. Me levantó y me sentó en el mostrador del baño, me dio enjuague bucal y me tuvo el vaso para que así pudiera escupirlo. Después me dio más agua, llevándome de nuevo a la mesa de la cocina.

Esta vez, me dio la corteza de una de las porciones de pizza. Con instrucciones de morder sólo un poco de ella, me dejó por un momento.

No sabía lo que hacía, o adónde se fue. Sabía que seguía en el penthouse, podía escucharlo hablar por teléfono, pero eso era lo único que me importaba. Él no se había ido, así que tomé la corteza y comencé a hacer lo que me había dicho. Mordisqueé la pieza de masa hasta que me la terminé. Entonces esperé y cuando nada ocurrió en esa ocasión, agarré otro pedazo de pizza. Esta vez arranqué algo de la cobertura y la mordisqueé.

Casi me quejé de lo bien que sabía.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido comida de verdad dentro de mí.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

Él estaba de pie junto a la mesada, mirándome. Una expresión en blanco estaba en su cara y no pude evitar el escalofrío por mi espalda. Él era un extraño de nuevo. Este era el Jasper que no conocía, y me pregunté adonde se habría ido el viejo, antes de acordarme de la llamada telefónica. Debió haber sido la llamada telefónica lo que lo había cambiado.

–Estoy bien.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó frente a mí.

Él se movía como un fantasma y se montó en el asiento con la gracia de una pantera, una que se movía con propósito.

–¿En qué piensas, Bella?

Brinqué con mi nombre. Era extraño para mí. La forma más sensual con la que me había hablado antes se había ido. Fue entonces cuando me si cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito. Quería invocar el deseo dentro de mí, asi que lo hizo. ¿Todo en él era un arma? ¿Su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su mente?

Miré mi plato.

–Has cambiado.

–Sí –suspiró él– Supongo que sí. Las cosas eran –Vaciló– más fáciles en ese entonces.

Lo miré con sorna. Él se corrigió.

–En términos relativos, supongo.

–¿Supones?

La ira estallo en mí. AJ había sido adicto a los juegos de azar y a las drogas. Le debía dinero a la mafia y lo mataron por eso. Nuestros padres habían estado ausentes desde antes de que pudiera recordar, y Jasper no lo había tenido más fácil. Con un borracho como padre y una adicta como madre, pasó la mayoría de las noches en nuestro sofá. Durante el tiempo que puedo recordar, siempre tenía moretones cuando venía.

Escupí:

–Debes estar recordando las cosas de manera diferente a mí. Las cosas nunca fueron más fáciles, simplemente cambiaron.

Una risita acomodó los pelos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello erguido. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

–Las cosas eran más fáciles para mí, Bella. No tenía que preocuparme de matar gente.

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

–¿Estás tratando de asustarme?

Él se inclinó.

–no soy el mismo chico que necesita un lugar para dormir. Me parece que nuestros papeles cambiaron, Bella –Una dura pared se deslizó en su cara –¿Por qué no me dices la verdadera razón por la qué estás aquí? Tú me buscaste. Aquí estoy. ¿Cuál es tu crisis?

Contuve el aliento. Si sólo fuera así de fácil. Negué.

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

–¿Dije algo que te haya ofendido? –Una tenue luz de sonrisa brilló, pero ya no estaba. Sus ojos cayeron de nuevo –Tú viniste a mí. Dime por qué.

Abrí la boca.

–Y puedes dejar tu actitud. No tolero eso de mis hombres. No voy a tolerar eso de ti, si me conociste en el pasado o no.

Cerré la boca y me senté atónita. Él estaba en lo cierto. No le hablaría así a otro en su posición. El Jasper que había conocido ya no estaba. Vi eso ahora. Me daba cuenta de eso ahora. Empujándome hacia arriba de la mesa, supe que había cometido un error.

–Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

–Detente –ordenó él.

Me planté en el suelo, pero no fue porque tomara una decisión consiente. Mi cuerpo había reaccionado a su orden. Él lo dijo y yo obedecí. Me senté un momento, parpadeando como en un sueño, mientras comprendía lo que había sucedido. Fue tan inmediato, tan rápido.

Mientras la ira hervía de nuevo, me incliné. Estaba lista para un comentario mordaz, pero suspiré.

Sus ojos se suavizaron.

–No supe nada de la pequeña hermana de AJ en diez años. Me gustaría saber la razón por la que estas aquí.

_Oh._

Toda la ira, el resentimiento y los insensatos sentimientos desaparecieron. Me acordé de mi razón y la pesadilla me inundó de nuevo. El pánico y la desesperación se volvieron mis amigos. Se aferraron a mí. Luché por encontrar las palabras. Cuando mi brazo empezó a temblar, mi frío pareció crecer. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y la ira se agitó en ellos.

–¿Quién te hizo daño, Bella? –Su voz era sensual pero había un tono de desdén subrayándolo y helado.

Escalofríos me sacudieron. Mis ojos se estrecharon. ¿ Qué había hecho? Sentí su odio. Destripándome.

–No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que pasó.

Me atraganté.

–Pero tal vez me lastimes.

–Yo nunca te haría daño.

–¿Me lo prometes? –Contuve la respiración. Dependía de él, estaba toda centrada en él. Ángela lo necesitaba. Yo lo necesitaba.

–Te lo prometo.

El alivio se apoderó de mí y me dejé caer en la silla. Mi garganta se ahogó. Entonces susurré, en voz ronca.

–Hice algo.

Él asintió.

Mis entrañas se apretaron. No podría decirlo. Sería verdad, pero ya lo había dicho en voz alta. Sin embargo, Jasper era diferente. Una vez que lo supiera, no podría deshacer lo que sucedería entonces.

–¿Qué hiciste?

Me estaba persuadiendo ahora. Quería que confiara en él. Si sólo fuera así de fácil. Si sólo pudiera abrirme y compartir mis problemas con él, pero no. ¿Era esta la decisión correcta? ¿Podía confiar en él? Ya no lo conocía. Él era el "Asesino Frío". No conocía al hombre ante mí. Sólo conocía al niño que había sido.

–Bella.

Lo miré. Las lágrimas borraron mi visión.

–Sé que te estás debatiendo en si decirme o no lo que pasó, pero si estás aquí conmigo entonces soy tu única opción. Te conozco. Recuerdo a la chica inteligente que eras. Siempre me sentí orgulloso de la forma que te la arreglabas por ti misma. Eras una superviviente, hace tantos años. Lo supe entonces. Lo sé ahora –Se inclinó hacia adelante. Un destello del antiguo Jasper brilló para mí. – Tienes que decírmelo. No te lastimaré. Ya te prometí eso.

Asentí. Él estaba en lo cierto. Estaba en lo correcto. Él era el único. Pero no podía mirarlo. Moví la cabeza y susurré:

–Maté a alguien.

–¿A quién?

No hubo reacción. Sólo una pregunta. La bola de miedo en mí se aflojó.

–Él estaba lastimando a mi compañera de cuarto.

–¿ A quién mataste, Bella?

Él dijo mi nombre para que sintiera como si me estuviera acariciando con ella. Me relajé un poco más. Era más fácil hablar.

–Él la estaba violando, cuando entré en el apartamento – Entonces, me cerré. No podía decirlo. Él era de la mafia. Jasper era la mafia. Jasper me entregaría.

–¿Quién estaba violando a tu compañera de cuarto?

Negué

–No puedo decirlo.

–Tienes que hacerlo –Había desaparecido la suavidad. Se había endurecido de nuevo.

Me eche hacia atrás en la silla. Una vez más, el extraño se presentaba frente a mí. Ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta, tenía que salir de allí. Trate de tragarme el nudo de terror que se atravesaba en mi garganta. Miré hacia la puerta. Podría hacer eso, había un guardia ahí. Mis ojos se giraron de nuevo a Jasper. Tendrían que detenerlo. No podía alertar al guardia sobre mí. Pero, ¿cómo? No tenía idea.

Sonó el teléfono de una habitación. Él debía haberlo dejado. Cuando se volvió, me eché a correr hacia la puerta. Era mi única oportunidad.

Él me agarró por la cintura. Llegue a él, pero eso fue tan lejos como pude llegar. Mientras él me recogía con una mano férrea, dijo sobre mi licha.

–No seas ridícula, Bella.

Le di una patada fuerte.

– ¡Déjame ir!

–No.

Mi brazo se zafó y lo giré hacia él, pero él desvió el golpe y se ajustó para sostener mis brazos contra mi lado. Me llevó a un dormitorio. Intenté patear otra vez, hacia su ingle, pero él gruño y puso un muslo sobre mi cuerpo por lo que quedé medio metida entre sus piernas. Mientras lo pateaba de nuevo, él subió la otra pierna quedando a horcajadas sobre mí. Mis pies se sacudían, pero sólo tocaban el aire ahora. No podía hacer nada así que utilicé mi último recurso. Mi cabeza fue hacia adelante y luego, cuando me mordí el labio, la golpeé hacia atrás.

–Oomph –Él giró hacia un lado, una risita sonó en mi oído.

–¡Agh! –Traté de golpear mi cabeza hacia un lado, pero no tenía el ángulo para hacerle daño –¡Jasper!¡Déjame ir!

Mientras él se reía de nuevo, se sentó en la cama mientras todavía me sostenía en sus brazos. Yo estaba de espaldas presionada contra él y tenía sus brazos apretados alrededor de mí. Uno subió para poder utilizar su hombro para evitar que mi cabeza fuera cerca del lado de la suya. No podía hacer nada. Luego murmuró en mi oído, su aliento me acarició:

–Sigues siendo la luchadora que AJ crio. Él estaría orgulloso.

Eso envió otra ráfaga de lucha a través de mí. Traté de moverme, de empujarlo, pero nada. Él se sentó y me sostuvo hasta que me detuve. Me había movido más abajo en su regazo de alguna manera.

–Déjame ir, Jasper. Por favor.

En un instante él se torció y yo quedé de espaldas a la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas, con sus piernas inmovilizando las mías, y mis manos levantadas por encima de mi cabeza. Las sostenía con sólo una de las suyas, mientras con la que tenía libre me agarraba la barbilla. Me obligó a mirarle mientras se alzaba por encima de mí. Su cuerpo no se presionó contra el mío. Se mantuvo en el aire y se quedó allí, suspendido, mientras buscaba en mí. Lo sentí tratando de perforar mis pensamientos, así que cerré los ojos.

Su mano se movió a mi barbilla y susurro:

–Bella. Por favor.

Oh Dios. Algo me recorrió por su suavidad. Miré sin pensar y fui capturada por su mirada. Él me había capturado, en cuerpo y mente. Mientras un sollozo subía a mi garganta, mi cuerpo me traicionó. Se suavizó debajo de su agarre. La pelea se me fue y fue reemplazada por el deseo. Era consciente de los pocos centímetros que nos separaban. Un latido comenzó entre mis piernas. Quería que él se presionara allí, contra mi centro. Estaba empezando a dolerme.

A medida que mi cuerpo se debilitaba, lo hizo su agarre. Sus piernas se movieron para descansar al lado de mis piernas, y sólo una de sus rodillas quedó presionada entre las mías. Luché ara no retorcerme. Quería que su rodilla se moviera más arriba. Quería presionarme hacia debajo en él. Entonces me quedé sin aliento al sentir un pequeño empujoncito debajo de mi barbilla. Mientras parpadeaba a través de un repentino ataque de lágrimas, él se movió más arriba en la cama para que su rostro estuviera por encima del mío. Él se bajó hasta que sentí su aliento en mis labios. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí; algunas líneas estaban arrugadas alrededor de ellos mientras miraban con preocupación. Una pequeña mueca apareció en su boca.

–Dime lo que pasó –Su súplica fue tan suave.

Me rompí. Este no era más el extraño. Este era Jasper, el chico con el que había crecido. Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de él y lo derribé. En lugar de luchar, me aferré a él ahora.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y rodó a su lada. Me acarició la espalda y metió su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Sentí la caricia de sus labios ahí mientras repitió:

–Tienes que decírmelo. No te hará daño. Yo te protegeré.

Un escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo. Por fin. Esas eran las palabras por las que estaba desesperada. Moví las manos, hasta mi cadera y la otra sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza, apretándosela contra mí. Con lo último de mi reserva y luego huyó. Un suspiro se me escapó y me apreté contra él. Lo necesitaba.

–Bella.

La vergüenza me inundó. Él lo sabía. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Peleaba, huía, y luego ¿temblaba en sus bazos?

Su mano empezó a acariciar mi cadera. Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de mi camisa y se movieron bajo mis pantalones –en la pretina. Me mantuvo allí, su mano extendida hacia afuera. Traté de resistirme, pero quería mover mis piernas a su alrededor. Quería tirar de él encima de mí y sentir su mano entre mis piernas. Pero no hice nada. Me quedé allí, inmóvil, con mi corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de mí. Podía sentir el ritmo en su contra. El ahogado golpeteo de todo lo demás.

Le di un suave beso en la frente y él se levantó de nuevo sorprendido. Me miró. La súplica en sus ojos todavía estaba allí. Mientras sacudía un poco mi cabello de mi frente, me preguntó:

–¿No confías en mí?

Asentí.

–Tengo miedo de ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de la boca.

–¿En serio?

–No sé quién eres – No podía creer que estaba admitiendo nada de eso, pero necesitaba confiar en alguien. Tenía que hacerlo si iba a sobrevivir a lo que había hecho. Sintiéndome un poco valiente, toqué su pecho. Mi mano se extendió mientras la suya estaba en mi espalda. Su corazón constante. Murmuré. –Sé lo que eres. Sé que eres el asesino frío. Sé lo que hiciste por AJ –Una lágrima resbaló por el rabillo de mi ojo. Cayó– Siempre quise darte las gracias por eso.

Él se puso tenso.

–Tienes que decirme a quien mataste.

Había estado buscando en su boca, preguntándome vagamente cómo se sentiría presionarla contra la mía. Cuando oí el tono frío en él de nuevo, todo el calor y el deseo se desvanecieron de mí. Me puse tensa también y mi mirada bruscamente fue hacia él. Mi pecho se elevó en un pequeño grito de asombro cuando no vi nada en sus ojos. Había diversión, sin ablandamiento, nada.

Era el extraño de nuevo.

Mi mano se movió lejos de su pecho. Me quedé quieta debajo de él, pero se retractó de tocarme. Se escabulló para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Mi pecho comenzó a doler. No podía irse. Lo necesitaba.

–Basta de juegos, Isabella. Dime a quién mataste –Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos eran como hielo de nuevo – Me gustaría ayudar. Tú y AJ eran mi familia. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero estás perdiendo mi tiempo.

Él estaba en lo cierto.

Me senté y me moví que mi espalda descansara contra la cabecera. Había llegado el momento. El nuevo Jasper y mi viejo Jasper eran la misma persona. No necesitaba tener miedo de este nuevo. Él era el despiadado, del que necesitaba la ayuda.

–Maté a Jacob Black.

Él me sujetó:

–¿Dónde?

–En mi apartamiento.

Su cabeza asintió.

–Quédate aquí – Y luego se fue.

**Gracias a **Acqua Cullen Potter ; EsterC94 ; Dark Mochyta roohh-guzman ; Tecupi Joha Asecas

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero los parciales me están volviendo LOCA!.. pero les prometo que si llegamos a 30 reviews antes del viernes o sábado subo otro capitulo esta semana:) **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y sus comentarios. Espero que pasen una linda semana nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**La historia es una adaptación de Carter Reed de Tijan y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**ATENCIÓN: contiene lenguaje explicito, violación y lemmon. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Jasper se fue por un lago tiempo. Esperé, pero después de comer un poco más, me acurruqué en la cama. Tan pronto como jalé el edredón por encima de mí y me acurruqué en la almohada, me perdí. Nunca me había dormido tan rápido. Cuando me desperté, el penthouse todavía estaba a oscuras. Él no había vuelto. Eso me afectó más de lo que quería admitir, incluso a mí misma. Pero, con una punzada de decepción y algo más, busqué mi teléfono. Cuando lo encontré en mi bolso, me levanté.

No sabía qué hacer. Él había dicho que esperara, pero no por cuánto tiempo. No podía sentarme aquí mucho rato. ¿Qué tal si nunca regresaba?

Contuve el aliento mientras el dolor me cortaba. Él había dicho que me protegería, pero si nunca regresaba, ¿quería eso decir que estaba por mi cuenta? De cualquier manera, había estado lejos de Ángela por mucho tiempo. Ella necesitaba saber que tendríamos que tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Tendríamos que irnos. Eso era tolo que había. Este era el último recurso, pero nos habíamos quedado sin opciones. Jasper había sido una apuesta arriesgada. Me daba cuenta de eso ahora.

Cuando salí del penthouse, no había ningún guardia. Eso sólo reafirmó mi decisión. Jasper había cambiado de opinión. Estábamos solas.

Cuando me metí en el ascensor, recordé que no habíamos llegado desde el salón. Así que no estaba segura de qué botón presionar. Había un B y un 1; presioné la B para que me llevara a la planta baja. Habíamos ingresado por la discoteca, por una entrada trasera. No creía que pudiera encontrar mi camino de regreso de esa manera, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron, vi que todavía estaba perdida. La B no era de la planta baja. Era del sótano. Salí, pero luego lo pensé mejor – demasiado tarde. El ascensor se cerró detrás de mí y cuando presioné otra vez el botón, no se abrió de nuevo. Después de esperar otros cinco minutos, me di cuenta de que las puertas no iban a abrirse, así que me volví hacia el sótano.

Un sótano estándar. Cemento gris, grandes columnas y un montón de autos caros de aspecto brillante. Caminé por un pasillo y vi una marca roja en la esquina. _Salida. _Con un suspiro de alivio, me dirigí en esa dirección. Cuando llegué a la puerta, era enorme y pesada, pero la empujé. Encontré otro pequeño conjunto de escaleras frente a mí y me sentí un poco como Dorothy* en el camino de los ladrillos amarillos. Sin embargo, mientras me acercaba a dos tramos de escaleras, oí ruidos en la calle que venían detrás de una puerta sin marcar. La empujé y la abrí, deslizándome y encontrándome en un callejón. Rumbo a la carretera más cercana, que era donde había estado hacía dos noches.

Había cola para entrar al Octave. Noté algunas de las mismas personas en esa línea, incluso a las dos chicas que esperaban ser recogidas por celebridades. Tenían la misma ansiosa mirada de desesperación en sus rostros. Una de ellas me miró de arriba abajo; mientras la burla llegaba a su cara, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia otro lado. No tenía necesidad de volver al Octave. Ya había conseguido mi respuesta.

Tomé un taxi y cuando estacionó delante de la casa de Ben, solté un profundo suspiro. No quería ir allí. No quería mirarla a los ojos y ver la agonía que Jacob había puesto en ellos. No quería decirle que nos teníamos que ir, pero tenía que hacerlo. No había otra opción.

Dado que la puerta estaba cerrada, llamé.

Ben abrió la puerta con un feroz ceño fruncido en su rostro.

–¿Dónde diablos has estado?

Me encogí.

Él tenía un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano con un apretón de muerte.

–¿Tuviste problemas?

–Oh, ¿te refieres a las pesadillas de Ángela y a sus espeluznantes gritos? No. Sin problemas en absoluto, excepto por tener que esperar. ¡Por ti! Su compañera de habitación y mejor amiga se había ido, sin decirnos a dónde se dirigía, y ella pensó que la habías abandonado –Después de que entré, él cerró la puerta. Su ceño se profundizó– Bonita maldita amiga que eres, Isabella.

–¿Bella?

Un gemido tímido provino de la sala de estar. Ángela estaba allí, envuelta en una manta. Su cabello estaba en mal estado, un poco parado y un lado estaba más rizado. Había ojeras debajo de sus ojos y sus labios, todavía magullados por él, comenzaron a temblar.

–Ángela –Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Quería tranquilizarla diciéndole que estaríamos bien. Sin importar hasta dónde tuviéramos que ir, estaríamos vivas.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras la abrazaba. Más sollozos quebraron su cuerpo y sólo pude abrazarla con más fuerza. Mi mano acariciaba su cabeza mientras la mecía adelante y atrás.

Ella se agarró a mí. Sus manos formaron puños alrededor de mi camisa. Tan fuerte como la sostenía, se aferró a mí con más fuerza.

–Por favor, no te vayas otra vez.

Negué.

–No lo haré. Lo prometo.

Ben estaba en la puerta de la cocina, mirándonos. Su ceño se suavizó y mostró su temor.

Entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron en algo que pareció pánico antes de que se diera vuelta. El grifo se abrió entonces y hubo sonidos de platos siendo lavados.

–Ella no ha estado durmiendo mucho –Vi a Alice en la puerta del dormitorio. Me dio una sonrisa triste, pero vi en ella el mismo agotamiento que Ben tenía. Estaba en una camiseta azul y un par diferentes de pantalones vaqueros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo su ropa, se encogió de hombros antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho – Fui a trabajar ayer y tomé algo de ropa para todo el mundo –Miró hacia la cocina – Ben no fue. Estaba demasiado asustado de dejarla. Cada vez que ella intentaba dormir, sólo lo hacía durante una hora. Siempre se despertaba gritando por lo … –Vaciló– que él le hizo.

Ben se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotras. Una toalla estaba apretada en sus dos manos.

–¿Puedes hacer que duerma un poco?

Alice me miró. Se removió incomoda.

–Te necesita a ti o a mí, que estemos con ella. He estado… –Miró por encima del hombro hacia Ben –Ben lo intentó, pero ella no le deja tocarla. Así que he estado…

Lo capté. Mi estómago se retorció, pero asentí y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio de Ángela. Después de una hora de estar tumbada en la cama con ella, abrazándola, se quedó dormida. Esperé una hora más para asegurarme de que se había quedado dormida. Su respiración era uniforme y profunda, así que me escabullí. Cuando fui a la cocina, Ben se veía agotado, sentado en una silla. Sus hombros estaban caídos y tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Una taza de café estaba frente a él, pero cuando la toqué, estaba fría.

Su cafetera estaba vacía.

–¿Quieres otra olla de café?

Él levantó la cabeza, como si me viera por primera vez.

–Oh. Eh. Sí. Gracias. –Se pasó una mano por su rostro, despertándose a sí mismo– ¿Está durmiendo?

Saqué la jarra de la cafetera, la enjuagué en el fregadero y me volví para llenarla con agua.

–Sí. Se tardó una hora.

Él asintió.

–¿Alice todavía está aquí?

–No. –El agotamiento se había convertido en un esmalta sobre sus ojos –Se fue a casa para descansar. Regresará mañana. Creo que dijo algo sobre conseguir ropa nueva o algo así.

Después de verter el agua en la cafetera, revisé sus armarios, en busca de café.

–Y tal vez de comida.

Sus armarios estaban vacíos, excepto por el gran contenedor de granos de café. Puse dos saludables cucharadas en la máquina y pulsé el botón. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a gorjear a la vida.

–Sí, no he ido a la tienda de comestibles en un tiempo. He estado demasiado nervioso… –Se calló, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la mesa.

–¿Tienes demasiado miedo de salir?

Movió la cabeza.

–Sí –Una risa triste lo dejó– Soy un hombre adulto y estoy aterrado. No puedo salir más allá de la puerta. Temo que estén ahí fuera, que lo sepan, que estén vigilando. Y ella… –Miró en dirección a Ángela– No puedo tocarla. Traté de ayudarla cuando lo pidió. No quería tocarla, pero ahora es de mí de quien tiene asco.

–No, no lo tiene. Es de él. Confía en mí. La ayudaste. La _estás _ayudando.

Levantó sus afectados ojos hacia mí.

–Fui un idiota contigo. ¿Por qué eres buena conmigo?

Me encogí de hombros, pero me acurruqué en mi silla. Lo entendía.

–Porque quieres ayudarla, pero no sabes cómo. Te entiendo. Créeme.

Él sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

–No tengo ni idea de qué hacer, Bella. Ninguna en absoluto. Ella tiene que ir a trabajar. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar. Llamé y nos cubrí a los dos, pero eso nos dará sólo una semana. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de limpiar este desastre en unos pocos días más. –Miró hacia la puerta de nuevo– Tengo tanto miedo de ir allí. No tienes ni idea.

––La tengo. Realmente la tengo.

Entonces él suspiró. La momentánea tregua terminó cuando se empujó para levantarse de la silla.

–Voy a limpiar. Eso es todo lo que he estado haciendo. Sólo limpiar. Limpié los platos, limpié la mesa, limpié los pisos. Tengo que hacer algo–Una risa amarga se le escapó –Tengo que limpiarme a mí mismo. Estaré en la ducha, por si me necesitas.

Él tenía miedo de salir por esa puerta mientras que eso era todo lo que yo quería hacer.

–Saldré al patio por un poco de aire fresco –Tal vez una nueva idea vendría a mí, pero cuando él no me hizo caso y se fue, no creí que nada viniera.

Mientras estaba sentada en su pequeño patio, acurrucada en una de sus tumbonas, no podía quitarme la idea de que tal vez debería huir. Ángela no lo mató. Yo lo hice. Él había estado lastimándola. No me había estado lastimando a mí. Ella podría ofrecerme por su seguridad y yo me habría ido.

Mi estómago se revolvió una y otra vez. Sentí náuseas, pero me abracé a mí misma más duramente. Apreté más fuerte los brazos en mi estómago. No importaba. Eso no pararía el sentimiento de inquietud dentro de mí. No iba a desaparecer. Lo había intentado con Jasper. Él me había dejado, así que tenía otra alternativa. Me iría. Ángela estaría a salvo.

Con mi nueva decisión tomada, no tenía ninguna prisa por salir. Me quedé en la silla durante mucho tiempo. El aire de la noche era frío y sabía que mi cuerpo estaba temblando, pero no lo sentía. No podía. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en el siguiente paso. ¿A dónde podía ir? ¿Cómo me iría? Necesitaba dinero. Sabía eso, pero no había ahorrado suficiente.

Mi trabajo era mejor que el de todos ellos, pero aun así no era suficiente. Mis pequeños ahorros no serían suficientes. Ben y Ángela trabajaban en un club de lujo. No hacían lo suficiente como para ayudarme en absoluto. Alice era maestra. Ella podría haber tenido un poco, pero sabía que trabajaba en la cafetería durante el verano a fin de mes.

Estaba sola.

Me quedé afuera por mucho tiempo. Ben llegó a la puerta del patio y miró a través de ella. Cuando me vio, salió y me dio una manta, pero no dejé la silla. No quería moverme, todavía no, pero tomé la calidez que me ofrecía. Envolví la manta alrededor de mí y él se fue hacia el interior. Las luces fueron apagadas y me quedé en la oscuridad otra vez.

–Te dije que te quedaras en el penthouse.

Di un grito ahogado y salté de mi asiento.

Jasper apareció por la esquina del patio. Había un feroz ceño en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna. Estaba furioso cuando se sentó frente a mí. Iba vestido de negro, con pantalones negros y una sudadera negra con capucha puesta sobre su cabeza. Ensombrecía sus ojos. Le hacía parecer aún más peligroso.

Mi garganta se secó. Mientras él volteaba la silla, vi un bulto en su espalda. ¿Era un arma? Por supuesto que lo era. Este era Jasper Whitlock. Él mataba. Eso era lo que hacía.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Mi corazón se apretó. Si estaba aquí, ¿quería eso decir…?

–Vine a buscarte –Se inclinó– Te dije que te quedaras allá. Volví y encontré que te habías ido. No me gusta eso, Bella, ni un poquito.

Miré hacia la puerta del patio. ¿ Y si Ben salía? No quería que supiera sobre Jasper. Él suspiró con irritación.

–¿Te preocupa tu novio?

–¿Ben? –Estaba aturdida. Él pensaba… pero no: Jasper estaba aquí. Estaba sentado frente a mí. No podía envolver mi mente alrededor de eso –¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

La determinación brillaba en sus ojos, pero había algo más. Un intento más oscuro estaba allí, uno que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

–Viniste a mí en busca de ayuda y luego te fuiste. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Isabella?

–¿Qué es lo que quiero? Quería que me ayudaras.

–¿Por qué crees que me fui? –comentó– Para poderte ayudar.

_Oh._

Me quedé en mi silla. Por supuesto que se había ido para ayudarme. Fui una idiota

–Pero cuando me desperté, no estabas allí. Yo…

¿Por cuánto tiempo se suponía que debía hacer esperado? Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Y si me ponía en una trampa? Yo estaba en el lugar perfecto, sola hasta que Bill Black me sacara por la puerta principal.

–¿Tú qué? –espetó– Vamos. Te vienes conmigo.

–¡No! –Me empujé hacia atrás en la silla y subí mis pies. No podía irme. Ángela, Ben, Ángela –No puedo irme, Jasper. Tengo gente que depende de mí.

Él pasó alrededor de la mesa en un instante. Sus manos agarraron mis codos y me atrajo hacia él. Estaba tenso. Su cuerpo estaba duro, pero no pude detener mi suave ingesta de aire al tocarlo en su totalidad y el anhelarlo al mismo tiempo, antes de que ese aire comenzara a entrar en mí. Quería presionarme contra él, tenerlo más cerca, pero sacudí mi cabeza. Necesitaba borrar esos pensamientos.

Él se inclinó hacia mí.

–¿ Crees queél te va a ayudar? Tú viniste a mí, Bella. No a él –Su aliento acarició mi piel.

Cerré los ojos. Ya estaba derretida contra él.

Sus manos se apretaron y me llevaron más cerca. Cada centímetro de él estaba presionado contra mí. Lo sentí entre mis piernas.

Susurró mientras sus labios se apretaban contra mi cuello.

–Mataste a Black. Son tus manos las que están sucias. Tu novio no te salvará. Ven conmigo. Yo te protegeré. Puedo mantenerte a salvo.

Me estremecí entre sus brazos. Quería ir con él. ¿Era así de fácil? Pero no, ¿qué pasaría con Ángela?

–Mi compañera de cuarto. Él le estaba haciendo daño.

Él sacudió su cabeza. Sus labios se sujetaron como abrazaderas a mi piel. Sentí sus dientes rozar mi cuello, sólo un poco.

Di un grito ahogado y me arqueé hacia él. No pude evitarlo.

Oh, Dios. Él no me había dejado. Pensé que lo había hecho. Pensé que me había abandonado, pero no lo hizo. El alivio de eso me debilitó. Sentí que me derrumbaba, pero Jasper me levantó. Su mano se movió, deslizándose alrededor de mi espalda. Se movió debajo se mi camiseta y se deslizó dentro de la pretina de mi pantaló mantuvo anclada a él con esa mano.

Quería que se movieran. Quería sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo deseaba.

Tenía que dejar de pensar así. No podía olvidar mi situación. Mi cabeza estaba presionada contra su pecho y abrí la boca. Mis propios labios rozaron su sudadera. Él se estremeció con el toque mientras yo murmuraba:

–Lastimarán a Ángela. Él la estaba lastimando, Jasper. Lo maté para salvarla. Ella no me entregará. Ellos lo saben y vendrán por ella.

Él negó. Su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de mí.

–No lo harán. No lo sabrán, pero ti tienes que venir conmigo.

–Pero ¿y Ángela?

–Mis hombres ya se han encargado de ello.

Espera ¿qué significaba eso? Traté de alejarme. Él no me dejó ir.

–Jasper.

Apretó su agarre. Sus músculos se crisparon contra mí por el movimiento.

–Tengo hombres vigilando a tu compañera de cuarto. El apartamento ha sido limpiado. Tu amiga puede seguir adelante con su vida. Bill Black no la conectará con la desaparición de su hijo.

–¿Así que soy libre también? –Mi voz se enganchó con un sollozo. La esperanza se encendió dentro de mí.

Él dejo de hablar. Su pecho subía y bajaba contra mí. Sus manos apretaron su dominio.

–Tú tienes que permanecer conmigo…

Empujé de nuevo para forzar una pocas pulgadas de espacio y respirar mientras miraba hacia arriba.

–Acabas de decir…

Sus fríos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad. Se estrecharon y un escalofrío pasó por encima de mí, pero no podía mirar lejos de su intensidad. Estaba empezando a desear eso. Su boca era plana mientras hablaba:

–No puedo protegerte si no estás conmigo. Podrás vivir tu vida, pero quiero que vivas conmigo.

–¿Contigo?

–Hasta que se acabe.

–¿Hasta que se acabe qué? Acabas de decir que todo terminó.

–No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Mis hombres velarán por tu compañera de cuarto y tu novio, pero no por ti. Quiero tenerte cerca de mí.

–Pero…

Él me cortó.

–No voy a protegerlos a menos que vengas conmigo.

–¿No lo harás? –El pánico se agitó dentro de mí otra vez. El había dicho que necesitaba su protección. _Ellos _necesitaban su protección. Su mano se levantó para acariciar un lado de mi cara. Me estremecí. Era tan tierno, tan suave, pero sus palabras habían sido tan duras. Necesitaba que Ángela viviera.

Entonces susurró:

–Eres la hermana de AJ. Tengo que protegerte, Bella.

La culpa me atravesó. Él estaba en lo cierto. AJ hubiera querido eso. Pero Ángela… miré hacia arriba.

–¿Vigilarás a mis amigos?¿Ángela estará a salvo?

Él asintió.

–¿Tus hombres la vigilarán? No voy a ir contigo a menos que te comprometas a protegerla. Esa es mi última palabra.

Él asintió otra vez. Estaba tan tenso.

–Mis hombres estarán atentos a ella, pero sólo mientras estés conmigo.

Sabía que lo tenía que hacer.

–Está bien, Jasper. Iré contigo.

_**Jasper**_

Jasper corrió hacia el auto y se metió en el asiento trasero. No lo miró, pero _sintió _la desaprobación de su socio. No le importaba. Cuando no dijo nada, el socio mayor preguntó.

–¿Qué le dijiste?

Su respuesta fue corta.

–Ella vivirá conmigo.

–Eres un tonto.

Jasper puso al hombre contra la puerta en un instante. Su mano estaba en su garganta y lo sostuvo inmóvil en su agarre. El anciano no se resistió. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Ninguno dijo una palabra. Era un enfrentamiento entre los dos y Jasper esperó hasta que sintió la aceptación de su socio.

–Expresarás tu juicio cuando y sólo cuando te lo pida. Pero con ella, nunca te lo pediré.

Lo sostuvo durante unos latidos más antes de soltarlo. Otros dos guardias estaban sentados en el auto con ellos, pero nadie hizo ningún movimiento o sonido.

Después de que el auto hubo recorrido unas cuadras más, el socio comentó mientras se frotaba la garganta:

–Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca te había visto así.

–Ella es diferente.

–Debe de serlo.

Jasper no respondió.

El socio esperó unas pocas cuadras más.

–¿Qué les dijiste de los demás?

–Que tendré hombres vigilándolos y protegiéndolos lo más que pueda.

–Así que le mentiste –Él comenzó a burlarse de su desaprobación de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Se enderezó abruptamente, con la mano aún en su garganta. – Sabes que no puedes proteger a sus amigos, incluso aunque tuvieras hombres cuidándolos. Al segundo en que un Vulturi aparezca, nuestros hombres se dispersarán. No pueden saber sobre nuestra participación. Es demasiado pronto.

–No me importan sus amigos. Me preocupo por ella y estará a salvo.

–¿Qué sucederá cuando se dé cuenta de que le mentiste?

–Lo aceptará. Tendrá que hacerlo. Al segundo en que Black entró en sus vidas, nadie estuvo a salvo. Y cuando ella jaló el gatillo, se convirtió en la presa. No ellos.

–¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar todo esto? Sabes lo feo que se va a poner.

Jasper suspiró y recordó la expresión de su cara cuando la vio dormir en el penthouse.

Ella había estado agotada y muerta de hambre, pero había estado en paz en ese momento. Él no había tenido corazón para despertarla, así que cuando regresó y la encontró despierta, fue un cobarde. Permaneció en las sombras mientras la interrogaba como lo haría con uno de sus enemigos. Tenía que saberlo, y lo hizo

Le dijo a su socio:

–La presioné, Eleazar. Ella es una luchadora, más que yo cuando empecé. Se las arreglará para lidiar con esta situación.

_Tendrá que hacerlo o morirá._

Jasper mantuvo ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

**Gracias a **roohh-guzman ; Acqua Cullen Potter ; Tecupi** ; **ILJB25 ; Joha Asecas ; Dark Mochyta ; ZeldaPhantomhive8 ; ValeWhitlockGrey** Lo prometido es deuda llegamos a 30 reviews por lo que aca les dejo un nuevo cap.**

**Gracias a aquellas que me desearon suerte para los parciales. Si alguien sabe quien puede hacer una portada para la historia me avisa porfa..**

**Pasen una linda semana.**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**La historia es una adaptación de Carter Reed de Tijan y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**ATENCIÓN: contiene lenguaje explicito, violación y lemmon. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

–No entiendo –Ben pasó la mano por su cabello y la dejó en el aire –¿Te irás ahora? Es la primera noche que durmió bien. No gritó ni una vez. Ángela te necesita aquí.

Miré hacia el sofá donde estaba acurrucándose. Sollozó y se limpió una lágrima de sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que dije que estarían protegidos. No me preguntó cómo lo sabía ni lo que quería decir, pero asintió. No dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando le dije que tenía que ir a otro lugar. Pero apartó la mirada y una lágrima se deslizó hacia abajo. Tiré de ella a un abrazo y traté de tranquilizarla de nuevo.

Fue muy duro. No podía explicarlo. Jasper no quería que supieran sobre él y yo no quería que lo supieran tampoco. La conexión de Jasper conmigo tenía que ser mantenida en secreto. No sabía por qué. Pero lo sentía en mis entrañas. Pero, ¿cómo explicarles las cosas cuando no podía explicar nada?

Ángela me abrazó de nuevo. Había estado en el sofá desde entonces.

Alice pareció confundida mientras se sentaba al lado de Ben, quien se paseaba en la cocina, pero permaneció en silencio también.

Mi teléfono vibró. Era un texto de Jasper.

_**Un auto está afuera. Tómate tu tiempo para despedirte.**_

–¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Ben. Sus ojos miraban frenéticos mientras se agarraba nuevo la cabeza –No entiendo esto, Isabella. De verdad que no. Tienes que estar aquí para Ángela. Te necesita.

–Ben– Alice tomó la palabra, serena y triste. –Lee entre líneas. Ello hizo algo por nosotros. Bella nunca nos dejaría a menos que lo tuviera qué hacer. Ahora está diciendo que estaremos a salvo y no hay que preocuparse más. No eres estúpido. Piensa en ello.

––Pero…– Se detuvo con las manos aún en el aire. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la sala de estar y no se movió– Ángela la necesita. Eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar.

–Voy a estar bien –Las palabras fueron susurradas y todos nos giramos. Ángela tiró de la manta alrededor de ella; sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de miedo, y los labios le temblaban mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

Era como si estuviera luchando por su voz.

–Estaré bien. Lo estaré.

Ben empezó a avanzar. Ángela levantó una mano para detenerlo. Él se detuvo en seco.

Entonces Alice tosió.

–Bien –Parpadeó con sorpresa en su rostro– Eso es todo, entonces.

No podía apartar la mirada de mi compañera de cuarto. Trató de darme una pequeña sonrisa. Fue muy pequeña, pero estaba allí. Susurró ahora:

–Estaré bien, Bel. No te preocupes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sé que nos ayudaste de alguna manera.

–¿Eso es todo? –Me puse rígida. La indignación se apoderó de Ben mientras miraba entre nosotras –¡Eso es todo! ¿ Hablas en serio?

–Ben – Alice lo reprendió.

Su voz se suavizó, pero sus ojos todavía eran salvajes.

–No puedo creer esto. No puedo creer nada de esto. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Agarré la bolsa con ropa que Alice trajo.

Habíamos dividido el resto antes y dejado un montón en la habitación de Ángela. Jasper dijo que podía volver al apartamento, pero cuando le dije que podía regresar a su casa, se marchitó en una bola en la cama. Supe entonces que no seríamos compañeras de habitación de nuevo, no por mucho tiempo. Así que la había abrazado y susurrado que me podría en contacto con el propietario. Me encargaría de todo, del embalaje, de que todas sus cosas se guardasen hasta que supiera dónde iba a estar. Cuando le dije a Alice que esos eran mis planes, dijo que iba a ayudar. Se quedaría con ella para ayudarla a volver a componerse.

Hice que Ángela prometiera ir a terapia. Se estremeció mientras lo decía, pero asintió unos segundos más tarde. Luego se acurrucó de nuevo en una bola. Alice y yo compartimos una mirada mientras terminamos de doblar la ropa, con la mía ya en mi bolso.

Y aquí estábamos. Ben volviéndose loco. Alice todavía tranquila, pero confundida. Ángela parecía haberse atrincherado en su mundo de nuevo.

Ya era hora de que me fuera.

Me acerqué a la puerta con el corazón encogido. No sabía cuándo iba a verlos de nuevo. Mientras tomaba el picaporte, hubo un movimiento detrás de mí. Minúsculos brazos se apoderaron de mi cintura, y me volví para abrazar a Ángela y susurró contra mi pecho:

–Se fuerte. Sé que estás haciendo esto para ayudarme.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería. La apreté tan duro.

Ben y Alice llegaron a la puerta. Su mano todavía en su cabello. Él no lo había soltado. Alice trató de darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta. Yo suspiré. Tenía que irme. Eso era todo lo que haría. Ellos estarían a salvo, así que tenía que ir.

–Está bien– Planté un firme beso en la frente de Ángela antes de abrir la puerta– Se buena. Mantente segura.

Se quedó allí, viéndose perdida.

Un rasgado gritó salió de la garganta de Ben. Me miraba boquiabierto.

–¿De verdad te vas? No puedo creer esto.

Sacudí mi cabeza con un movimiento. Una bola de emoción estaba en mi garganta, grande y demasiado gruesa para poder hablar de nuevo. Luego me fui. Las lágrimas me cegaban, pero no me las limpié. No miré hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia el enorme auto negro esperándome. Un conductor se bajó y me abrió la puerta. Me lancé al interior y me aparté de la puerta. No miré. No podía.

Cuando el auto se alejó, todavía no pude mirar hacia atrás. Jasper no estaba en el auto esperando por mí, y me alegre por eso. Sentía como si estuviera yéndome hacia el lado oscuro. Incluso mientras pensaba en eso, mi cuerpo comenzó a palpitar de deseo. Sacudí la cabeza en contra de este. Jasper era peligroso. No podía tener tanto poder sobre mí.

Cuando esto estuviera terminado, tendría que irme. Sabía eso, de lo contrario me iba a destruir. Pero cuando el auto se detuvo en un garaje en el sótano y frenó, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Una oleada de emoción oscura me atravesó. La idea de vivir y estar con él, enviaba a mi corazón en picada. Ya tenía demasiado poder sobre mí.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y un guardia apareció ante mí. Era Goliat con traje oscuro. Se parecía a un luchador profesional con fuerte mandíbula, cabeza calva y ojos suaves. Había protuberancias debajo de su chaqueta. Sabía lo suficiente para saber que eran armas.

Me indicó el ascensor.

–Tenemos que mostrarle su nueva casa, señorita Swan. Si me sigues.

Con mi bolso en la mano, salí con las rodillas temblorosas. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Otro guardia, que bien podría haber sido el doble del primero, la había cerrado y se había puesto detrás de mí.

Entonces estábamos en el ascensor. El primer guardia pulsó el botón de la parte superior.

–¿Estamos… –pregunté con voz ronca–¿Dónde estamos?

El primer tipo se volvió hacia mí.

–Estás en la residencia privada del Sr. Whitlock. Tienes el último piso.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron. ¿El piso de arriba? ¿Cómo todo el piso…?

–¿Él posee todo el edificio?

–Sí, señorita.

Había seis botones en el ascensor. _¿Este edificio tenía seis pisos?_

Sabía que Jasper era poderoso, pero _¿qué tan poderoso era en realidad? _Era dueño de un edificio entero para vivir, en una ciudad donde nadie era dueño de una casa como esta.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, era similar al diseño del penthouse. Un pequeño pasillo llevaba desde el ascensor a una puerta. Un banco, una lámpara y un espejo estaban en el pasillo con un armario abierto al lado ; perchas vacías colgaban del armario. Mientras los dos guardias cruzaban el pasillo y se situaban a cada extremo del banco, me pregunté si tendrían el mismo procedimiento de antes. _¿Se quedarán hasta que me vaya? _Pero el otro guardia no estaba cuando me fui del penthouse de Jasper.

–Puede entrar, señorita –El primero de ellos hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados delante de él y sus hombros estaban relajados en su traje oscuro.

Respiré hondo y entré.

A diferencia del penthouse, que había estado sumido en la oscuridad, este piso estaba bañado por luz. Los pisos eran de mármol blanco, las paredes blancas detrás de brillantes decoraciones. Una larga mesa estaba dispuesta en medio de la habitación. También era blanca. Todas las paredes tenían ventanas de piso a techo. La ciudad se extendía a mí alrededor mientras giraba en el piso. No ´podía creer que este sería el lugar donde viviría.

Una escalera en uno de los costados, conducía de los pisos inferiores. Todo el edificio estaba bien iluminado.

Entonces le di un buen vistazo a mi nuevo hogar. Había dos dormitorios, cada uno con un baño privado. Tenía mi propia sala de estar con dos sofás blancos alrededor de una hoguera que tenía velas dentro de ella.

–¿Cómo estuvieron las despedidas?

Me di la vuelta. Jasper estaba apoyado contra la baranda de la escalera. Atrás quedó la sudadera oscura y los pantalones. Estaba vestido con un impecable traje ahora. Era gris con líneas azules combinadas con el color azul en sus ojos a la perfección. Una corbata resaltaba aún más los colores.

La boca se me hizo agua.

–Te ves muy bien.

Él frunció el ceño.

–¿No quieres hablar de tu partida?

Respiré y miré hacia otro lado.

–¿Vas a alguna parte?

Suspiró, pero luego se dirigió hacia mí.

–Tengo algunas reuniones a las que tengo que llegar.

Por supuesto. Eso tenía sentido. Había esperado hasta que Alice regresara después del trabajo para despedirme. Él estaba en la mafia. Su trabajo probablemente ocurría durante las horas nocturnas.

–Oh. De acuerdo.

Su ceño se profundizó.

–Regresaré en la mañana. Si necesitas comida o cualquier cosa, puedes pedírsela a Thomas y a Mike.

–¿Esos son los grandotes de ahí?

–Sí –Apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

Aguanté un jadeo. Con ese pequeño gesto, su rostro se transformó por completo. Lo había visto antes, pero todavía era sorprendente verlo de nuevo. Era hermoso, no había otra manera de describirlo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al oír mi reacción. Dio un paso más y llegó a mí.

Reaccioné alejándome de él, antes de percatarme de lo que hacía. Apreté los dientes. Deseaba su toque, pero a la vez lo temía. Una tormenta estalló dentro de mí por las necesidades en duelo.

Su mano se retrajo a su lado.

–Está bien –Su sonrisa se suavizó– Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme –Hizo un gesto a la larga mesa detrás de mí –Hay un nuevo teléfono a tu disposición. Es más seguro que puedas usar este. El viejo podrá hacer que… Alguien podría estar escuchando.

Oh. Mis cejas se fruncieron juntas. ¿El hijo de puta de Black sabía que era yo?

–Es más seguro. Usa este nuevo.

Miré hacia atrás y estaba atrapada. No podía apartar la mirada. Se había acercado a mí, estaba al alcance de mi mano ahora. Su voz se hizo más tranquila.

–Bill Black no tiene ni idea acerca de tu participación. Tengo una compañía de teléfonos que va a mantener tu línea segura. No puedo garantizar eso con el otro teléfono. Este sería un favor para mí. Hará que me preocupe menos por ti.

Sacudí mi cabeza con un movimiento. Me sentía abrumada con tantas emociones.

–Bella –Mi nombre salió de él con un suave susurro, extendió el brazo y su mano se deslizó hacia atrás de mi cuello. Tomó mi cabeza y luego se acercó, casi presionándose contra mí.

Cerré los ojos mientras lo sentía. Mis brazos se movieron, quería envolverlos alrededor de él y tirarlo hacia mí, pero no puede. Así que me abracé a mí misma más duro. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había estado abrazándome a mí misma al principio. Él se apretó contra mí. Su aliento jugó contra mis labios mientras su frente descansaba sobre la mía. Levantó la otra mano y acarició la parte de debajo de mis labios. Me quedé sin aliento, mi boca se separó, su pulgar se deslizó en el interior, un par de centímetros. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, mi lengua salió y lo lamí.

Él susurró de nuevo.

–Bella –jadeó, tensándose en mi contra.

–Señor –Una voz diferente nos rompió.

Los ojos de Jasper estaban oscurecidos por el deseo mientras miraba hacia mí, pero luego se aclaró la garganta.

–Enseguida, Eleazar.

–Señor – Y entonces la puerta se cerró debajo de nosotros.

–Me tengo que ir.

Asentí, temblando ante él.

Él gimió y me alcanzó. En lugar de sentir sus labios contra los míos, como quería, lo dio contra mí frente. Susurró en mi contra.

–Me alegro de que estés aquí. AJ hubiera querido que me ocupara de ti.

Se arrancó y desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Dejándome hecha un lío detrás de él.

¿Eso era el por qué estaba habiendo esto? ¿Por AJ?

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Los saqué y vi que era un texto de Alice.

_**Ben se la pasa caminando en círculos. No puede entender nada de esto. Pedimos pizza y le saco el cuchillo al chico. O lo intentó. Se cayó y casi se cortó los dedos de los pies. Es un idiota incompetente. ¿Con quién me dejaste?**_

Sonreí.

_**Haz que se vaya a dar un paseo mañana. Le hará bien, a Ang también. Buena suerte. Oculta los cuchillos.**_

_**Y ahora me lo dices. Espero que estés bien donde quiera que estés.**_

Luché por un segundo. Me temblaban las manos, pero luego di un profundo suspiro. Todo estaría bien.

Lo sabía.

_**Lo estoy. Tú también. Cuida de Ang por mí.**_

_**Lo haré.**_

Después' miré el nuevo teléfono que Jasper dejó para mí, le envié un mensaje al número y le dije que estaría utilizando este número de ahora en adelante. Cuando ella dijo que lo había programado y se lo daría a Ángela, me relajé un poco, no había preguntado. Había estado preocupada por eso, pero Alice y Ángela no tenían duda de lo que había hecho durante la última semana. Ellos confiaban en mí. Esa era la verdad.

Sabían que iba a cuidar de ellos, y lo había hecho.

Miré alrededor de mi nuevo hogar.

Negué. Esta era mi nueva vida, al menos por ahora. Con ese pensamiento final, tomé mi bolso y fui en busca de mi dormitorio. Mis prioridades eran darme una ducha y luego tener una buena noche de sueño.

Todo podía volver a su rutina normal.

Pero a medida que me dirigía a la habitación principal y vi una cama tamaño King frente a mí, me pregunté cómo sería normal mi nueva rutina. No creía que nada volviera a ser como antes.

_**Gracias a **_roohh-guzman; mizheHale ; Joha Asecas ; Acqua Cullen Potter_** ; **_Tecupi_** ; **_Dark Mochyta_** por sus comentarios.**_

_**Espero que les agrade el cap. Si tienen alguna duda ya saben, me la comentan**_

_**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, nos vemos en el prox cap **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Naydma**_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**La historia es una adaptación de Carter Reed de Tijan y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**ATENCIÓN: contiene lenguaje explicito, violación y lemmon. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**_

**Capítulo 8**

Mi primera noche la pasé en un sueño inquieto. No sabía cuándo regresaría Jasper. No sabía lo que esperaba de mí. ¿Esperaba algo más? ¿Estaba en su casa por una razón, además de para mantenerme a salvo? Había cerrado la puerta de mi dormitorio, pero al llegar a casa no sabía si vendría a mí. O tal vez ¿no estaba allí para eso? Cada vez que me parecía oír algo, despertaba y mi corazón comenzaba a martillear en mi pecho. Entonces como no pasaba nada, me relajaba de nuevo en la cama.

La última vez que miré el reloj eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Cuando me desperté de nuevo, aturdida, eran más de las ocho de la mañana. Tres horas completas de sueño. Miré alrededor de la amplia habitación, y todo se precipitó hacia mí. Me senté, completamente despierta sin aturdimiento en absoluto.

Sin estar segura de qué hacer o adónde ir, me puse una bata del armario y me dirigí escaleras abajo después de terminar en el cuarto de baño. Al doblar hacia el segundo piso, oí correr el agua y café haciéndose.

Luego llegó el olor del tocino, haciendo que mi nariz temblara y mi estómago gruñera.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, frené. En lugar del traje gris de anoche, Jasper estaba frente a la estufa en jeans y una camiseta normal.

Mi boca se hizo agua, y no de comida. Las camisetas nunca se habían visto tan bien antes. Entonces mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Nunca iba a aprender.

–Buenos días –dijo él arrastrando las palabras, relajado y sereno. Se había duchado y tenía el cabello todavía húmedo por lo que los extremos goteaban un poco.

Era adorable.

Entonces sonreí para mis adentros. Jasper Whitlock no era adorable. Caliente y peligroso, pero no adorable.

–¿Qué sucede?

Negué –No es nada.

–Toma asiento –Intentó con un tenedor– ¿Quieres desayunar?

Vi una caja de cereales, bagels, jugo de naranja y huevos en la mesada.

–¿Desayuno de campeones?

Me sonrió. Un rayo de calor me recorrió. Bondad. Tenía que conseguir manejarme a mí misma. Me estaba moviendo en la zona patética.

–Estuve en el gimnasio esta mañana. El desayuno ayuda a recargar energías para el día. Sírvete – Atrapó mis ojos– De todo.

El arma en una carrera de caballos sonó y lo hizo con mi corazón. Tronaba como una manada de cascos. Logré decir:

–Eh, ¿café?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciéndome, pero se volvió hacia la estufa de nuevo.

–¿O podría hacerte un tortilla?

–Oh. Emmm – Mi estómago rugió, pero negué–Café es por lo general el desayuno, o una barra de desayuno en la carrera. Me levanto tarde y siempre voy tarde al trabajo. –Hice una mueca – O casi siempre llegaba tarde.

Él consultó su reloj.

–¿ A qué hora empiezas a trabajar?

Solté un bufido.

–Después de la semana pasada, no creo que tenga trabajo allí.

–¿Estás segura de eso?

Mis ojos se habían quedado fijos en café, pero ahora fueron de nuevo a él. Su profunda mirada me atrapó y aguanté la respiración. Entonces, una sospecha comenzó a creer.

–Jasper, ¿qué hiciste?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?

Lo estudié, pero allí estaba. Lo volví a ver. Había una chispa de diversión en sus ojos azules de lobo. Suspiré. Estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que podía hacer cualquier cosa, y conseguirme trabajo fue probablemente algo que podría haber hecho durmiendo.

–Conoces al Sr. Hudson, ¿no?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–No, no conozco al Sr. Hudson. ¿Quién es él?

No podía decir si estaba mintiendo ahora.

–Es el Gerente de Ventas de Bebidas. Soy su asistente.

–Oh –Levantó su jugo de naranja y tomó un sorbo– Es bueno saberlo.

¿Por qué estaba frustrada con él?

Echó un vistazo a su reloj.

–¿A qué hora normalmente tienes que estar en el trabajo?

–A las nueves de la mañana –Entrecerré los ojos– ¿Por qué?

–¿Irás así?

Me miré a mí misma, a la bata con mis pies descalzos asomando. Entonces oí lo que dijo otra vez y mi cabeza se movió.

–Hiciste que me regresaran mi trabajo, ¿no?

Él tomó otro sorbo de jugo de naranja.

–No conozco al Sr. Hudson, no, pero soy compañero de pelea de Emmett Mccarty

Mis ojos se salieron.

–¿Conoces a Emmett Mccarty? Es dueño de The Richmond, Jasper.

–Lo sé – Su sonrisa se volvió malvada – Es dueño de todos ellos.

No pude hablar, no por un tiempo. El Richmond era un hotel lujoso, con una cadena que se extendía a tanto nivel nacional como internacional. Tenía éxito mundial y Emmett Mccarty había comenzado todo. Espera, ¿había dicho que era su compañero de combate?

Sintiendo un mareo de repente, extendí la mano para agarrarme de la mesada y no perder el equilibrio. Mi mano resbaló y me habría caído de mi taburete al suelo si Jasper no me hubiera atrapado. Me agarró del brazo. Todo sucedió muy rápido. No podía apartar la mirada de su mano, mientras estaba envuelta alrededor de mi brazo.

Él me enderezó de vuelta en mi taburete antes de dar un paso atrás.

–Buenos reflejos –le señalé sin aliento– Estoy segura de que son muy útiles cuando estás entrenando contra el campeón de la MMA.

Jasper sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Tiene sus ventajas– Entonces me dio una mirada mordaz– Llegarás tarde si no te preparas.

Todavía no podía creer nada de lo que decía.

–Bella.

Trabajo. Llegar tarde. Eran más de las ocho y media ahora. Oh Dios. Negué. Estaba mareada de nuevo. Entonces me ahogué.

–Emmett Mccarty no tenía suficiente dinero para iniciar todos los hoteles a la vez. Recibió el dinero de ti, ¿verdad?

Jasper levantó una ceja.

–Tu trabajo está todavía allí pero, si llegas tarde, no puedo garantizarte que siempre estará allí.

No tuvo que decir nada más. Corrí arriba y vacié mi bolsa sobre la cama. Cuando no pude encontrar nada que fuera apropiada, quise gritar.

Pero entonces miré los armarios y me pregunté … los abrí y me quedé boquiabierta. Bueno, eso no era hubiera quedado mirando si hubiera tenido suficiente tiempo. El armario estaba lleno de marcas de diseñador y después de que tomé una falda, vi que era de mi talla.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en esa coincidencia.

Corriendo, agarré una falda y una camisa blanca de negocios. Había otro armario de zapatos. Quise desmayarme. Los tacones altos, sandalias, botas, todo lo que una chica hubiera querido en zapatos estaban en ese armario. Riendo de todas las emociones, me deslicé en un par de zapatos de Casadei y luego dejé la habitación. ¿Cómo iba a llegar?

Con el bolso, el nuevo teléfono de Jasper, salí de mí habitación. Mi respuesta estaba en la sala de mi casa, esperándome.

Uno de los guardias me dio un guiño.

–Srta. Swan. Su coche está esperando abajo.

Por supuesto que tenía un auto esperándome. Esta era la vida de Jasper. Ahora era mi vida, supongo.

Bajamos en el ascensor, donde el otro guardia tenía la puerta abierta para mí. Me deslicé dentro. Uno de los guardias estaba sentado a mi lado, mientras el otro se sentaba en la parte delantera y nos fuimos. No dije ni una palabra. No sabía si se suponía que debía hacerlo. No conocía al guardia que se sentó conmigo, pero tenía la sensación de que Jasper los quería a mi alrededor a partir de ahora.

Cuando estábamos cerca de The Richmond, mi teléfono vibró.

_**Cuando estés lista para volver a casa, aprieta cero nueve en el teléfono. Mike y Thomas estarán esperando en la entrada trasera donde estés. Que tengas un buen día, Bella.**_

Me quedé mirando el teléfono durante mucho tiempo. No podía apartar la mirada de él. ¿A casa? ¿A Jasper? Estaba definitivamente viviendo con él. Se sentía tan íntimo; mi pulso dio un brinco. Una sofocante sensación me atravesó. Esta era mi vida. Esta era mi nueva vida. Tenía auto. Tenía dos guardaespaldas. Vivía en una casa extravagante, con un hombre extravagante. Respiré temblorosamente. ¿Podía manejar esto? Todo esto era demasiado… era simplemente demasiado.

Me senté de nuevo y conté hasta diez. Un ataque de ansiedad se acercaba.

Hacían cuatro días, pensé que mi vida estaba llegando a su fin. Todo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

–Estamos aquí, señorita.

Me alejé de mis pensamientos. El auto se había detenido y me moví a la puerta para encontrar que estábamos en una entrada posterior. Cuando el guardia cerró la puerta detrás de mí, lo miré, sin saber qué hacer o decir ahora.

Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

–Aquí es donde vamos a recogerte. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo.

–Yo… gracias…

Él asintió y luego esperó.

_Em…_

–Puede entrar, señorita.

–¡Oh! –La vergüenza me recorrió y me apresuré a través de la puerta. Era una entrada que nunca había usado, pero un reloj de tiempo estaba junto a ella. Lo chequeé antes de dirigirme a la sala de descanso del hotel por café.

No hice caso de los trabajadores en las mesas. No había duda de que debían haber susurrado sobre mí por mi semana sin aparecer, pero al servir mi café y salir, me sorprendí. No hubo reacción. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada, así que me encogí de hombros y me dirigí hacia la oficina del Sr. Hudson.

Cuando llegué allí, fue el mismo shock. Esperaba algún comentario de él, pero no conseguí nada. Cuando me senté en mi escritorio, en mi pequeña oficina dos puertas más debajo de él, había una pila de papeles en mi escritorio y mi bandeja de entrada brillaba con un número que me mantuvo leyendo emails toda la mañana.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo cuando tuve mi primera pista.

El Sr. Hudson dijo desde la puerta abierta:

–¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Me tiré hacia atrás y mi corazón se tambaleó. Nunca tocó, ni siquiera un golpe de cortesía.

–¿Vacaciones?

Miré a mi jefe. Me tomó un momento comprender y luego escupí:

–Oh. Um. Estuvieron bien. ¿Cómo estuvo la semana aquí?

El Sr. Hudson se me quedó mirando detrás de sus gafas y se pellizcó la parte superior de la nariz. Era un hombre grande, pero era más grande desde que había dejado de trabajar debido a una lesión en la espalda. Había ganado cincuenta libras en el último año. Llevaba todo en su vientre ahora, lo que le hacía infeliz. Todo el mundo sabía que el Sr. Hudson solía pensar en sí mismo como un hombre del tipo deportista, pero con el cabello empezándose a volverse gris y fino, no podía seguir el ritmo de la imagen. La molestia hizo que sus fosas nasales se dilataran y espetó:

–La semana estuvo bien, hubiera estado mejor si hubiéramos tenido la debida notificación de tus vacaciones –Sus ojos se estrecharon y él levantó la parte superior de su labio en burla– La notificación llegó directo desde la cima. Nunca me dijiste que conocías a alguien en la parte superior, Swan.

Me enderecé en la silla y levanté la barbilla.

–El viaje fue una sorpresa para mí también. Le pido disculpas por cualquier complicación que pudiera haber surgido para usted o para otras personas.

Él resopló.

–Puedes agradecerle a Rosalie por haber hecho la mayor parte de tu trabajo. Ella no pudo hacerlo todo, claro que tú eres mi asistente, pero puedes ´ponerte en contacto con ella. Te va a poner al día con todo. Tenemos un gran problema acercándose. Hay una conferencia en Nueva York. Te quiero allí.

¿Nueva York? Mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Yo iría a Nueva York?

–¿Está bien para ti, Srta. Swan? –Había un filo en su voz.

–Eh, sí, señor Hudson. Por supuesto, Sr. Hudson.

–Bien –Él puso los ojos en blanco –Tenemos que presentarte al Sr. Mccarty, en Nueva York. Quiero que hagas la presentación.

–¿Cuál cuenta es esa, Sr. Hudson?

–Es una nueva cuenta. Debe haber un correo electrónico al respecto. Si no lo encuentras, pregúntale a mi secretaria.

–Muy bien, señor Hudson –Me pegué una sonrisa profesional. No podía saber lo mucho que quería estrangularlo. ¿Una nueva cuenta? ¿Había un correo electrónico al respecto? Me hablaba como si fuera dos.

Con otro movimiento de ojos y un suspiro de disgusto, se marchó de nuevo a su oficina. Me quedé en mi oficina con mis manos clavadas en mi escritorio. Quería levantarme. Quería seguirlo. Y quería hacer algo de daño. Nunca me había hablado así a mí antes.

¿Qué demonios le habrían dicho a él?¿Y quién?

Lo único que pude hacer fue moverme a través de mi correo electrónico de nuevo, pero una hora más tarde todavía no veía de lo que estaba hablando. No había ningún correo electrónico de él o de alguno de las oficinas administrativas más altas así que empujé la silla y fui en busca a Rosalie Hale, otra asistente que trabajaba abajo, con el Director de Ventas. Podría haber ido a su secretaria, pero ella era viscosa como su jefe. Mientras llegaba a la oficina de Rosalie Hale, ella tenía el ceño fruncido hacia su computadora con un lápiz entre los dientes.

Llamé a su puerta. Ella se apartó de golpe de su ordenador. Sus manos se agitaron en el aire y el lápiz salió volando. Se agarró a su escritorio para no caerse de la silla. Su cabello había estado recogido en una cola de caballo baja, pero la mitad de ella se había deshecho con su sobresaltado movimiento. Con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos por la sorpresa detrás de unas delgadas gafas y su camisa ya medio desabrochada, Rosalie gimió de vergüenza.

–¿Interrumpo?

–No, no –Ella hizo un gesto hacia una silla frente a su escritorio –Toma asiento –Su mano fue rápidamente hasta los botones de su camisa y trató de alaciar su cabello. Falló. La mitad de él cayó sobre su hombro. La otra mitad se encontraba todavía en la cola de caballo. –Lo siento. Me diste un susto.

Escondí una sonrisa. Rosalie siempre fue así. No la conocía muy bien, pero tenía una reputación. Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo tenía su concentración completa. Una bomba nuclear podría haber estallado y no la habría perturbado.

–¿En qué estás trabajando?

–En qué _estamos _trabajando –me corrigió. Hizo un gesto a su ordenador –¡Es la nueva cuenta! Mccarty te pidió a ti para presentarte.

Mis cejas se alzaron. ¿El Sr. Mccarty preguntó por mí? Al instante me volví cuidadosa. ¿Qué cuenta es? Esperaba que Jasper no fuera parte de eso, pero ya sabía que lo era. Tenía que haberlo sido. Contuve la respiración mientras ella hacía un gesto para que fuera a su lado.

–Mira, aquí –Ella tocó la pantalla del ordenador.

Cuando empecé a leer, el shock se extendió a través de mí. Era una cuenta para desarrollar nuestro propio licor como marca. Negué. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Rosalie debió haber percibido mi confusión.

–El Sr. Mccarty quiere que lance esto en la junta. Hay un bourbon (tipo de whisky) que ha sido un éxito de ventas en los restaurantes y bares. Otros lugares están empezando a solicitarlo. Él quiere que se anuncie como producto y se distribuya a nivel nacional. Esta es una gran cosa, Isabella.

–¿Cómo estoy yo involucrada?

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a la computadora.

–Quién sabe por qué Emmett hace lo que hace. Siempre tiene una razón y siempre funciona. El chico es un genio

¿Emmett? Le sonreí.

–¿Ya usando su primer nombre?

Sus dedos se congelaron y un rubor se extendió por su cuello. Mi sonrisa se ensancho.

–Sabes cómo son los chismes de oficina, Rosalie. Las pequeñas arpías andarán sobre esto como moscas sobre el arroz.

Ella arrugó la nariz, pero el rubor se extendió por su cara.

–Um, sabes, no es nada. Quiero decir…

Mis ojos se agrandaron. Yo había estado bromeando, pero algo estaba pasando.

–Um –Ella me lanzó una mirada de súplica antes de mirar hacia abajo. Entonces se detuvo y contuvo el aliento– Oh, wow. ¡Mira tus zapatos!

¿Mis zapatos? Fue mi turno de ponerme nerviosa. Me había olvidado de los tacones muy caros en mis pies, y de la ropa de marca cara que llevaba.

–¿Esos son unos Casadei?

–Um –Me mordí el labio– Si…

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –Ella tiró de su cuerpo abajo para mirar mejor mis zapatos. Sus hombros se enderezaron, su espalda se volvió rígida y se volvió para mirarme con cara de piedra– Bella, esos zapatos ni siquiera han salido aún.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – Respiré hondo y me abaniqué a mí misma. Estaba haciendo calor en su oficina.

–Porque conozco a alguien que es comprador en Hagleys.

Mientras nombraba una boutique que se caracterizaba por ser exclusiva y cara, y una adonde iban las celebridades, me iba a desmayar. Por supuesto que Jasper podía permitirse tener un armario lleno de zapatos que no estaban incluso a la venta pública todavía. Miré mi falda y me pregunté cuánto dinero valdría mi traje. ¿Cuánto estaría usando?

Tragué.

Rosalie había estado mirando mi traje también. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

–Te ves muy bien, Bella, muy bien.

No me gustaba tener toda esta atención, pero espera, ella conocía a Emmett personalmente. Eso valía mucha más atención que la ropa. Estiré una mano hacia la computadora.

–Entones, ¿qué necesito saber para esta presentación? Dime lo que quiere _Emmett._

Ella se echó hacia atrás en su asiento como si la hubieran quemado.

–Oh, por supuesto –Después de ajustarse sus gafas, se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró –Será una larga noche. Tienes mucho con qué ponerte al día con esta cuenta.

_**Perdón por la tardanza, es que los parciales me estresaron mucho… Espero que les agrade el capítulo. **_

_**Gracias a **_Tecupi ; roohh-guzman ; Acqua Cullen Potter ; Joha Asecas ; Dark Mochyta_** por sus comentarios :)**_

_**Si llegamos a 50 reviews antes del jueves, les prometo subir otro cap. Entre el viernes y domingo como recompensa por no haber subido la semana pasada. **_

_**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, ya que estos son los que me motivan a seguir adaptando la historia.**_


End file.
